The WorkOut Plan
by VixenNator
Summary: Tired of getting her advances rebuffed by Edward, Bella enlists the help of Alice and Rosalie to engage in the art of seduction in order to break down his defences. Will it work? Will she get what she wants? Will she learn and perfect the art? EXB
1. Formulation of the Plan

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I decided to start small so this is just going to be a short story with the chance of seeing things from Edwards point of view at the end.**

**P.s. all **_italics_** are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine**.  
_

The Work-Out Plan

"Bella, we should stop."

_Urgh! Of course we had to stop, just when it was starting to get good..._

I reluctantly allowed myself to be pushed away from his embrace before opening my eyes to look at his face. He wore a mask of resignation as he rose up from the bed and moved to the window where he gazed out at the snow covered ground silently. I looked at his face, for how long, I couldn't tell. After what felt like an eternity, even though in reality it was several seconds, I realised that I was waiting for him to smooth out his furrowed eyebrows and return to his bed like usual. He stood at the window unmoving and I started to get agitated the longer he was standing there.

"Edward...?" I all but whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

His eyes stayed fixed on the ground outside and he refused to answer me.

"Edward, what are you staring at so intently?" I was sure annoyance had started to creep into my voice.

"Nothing, Bella," he replied dejectedly.

"Well, that 'nothing' must be very interesting since it's holding your attention so keenly" I chided.

With a deep sigh he turned around and captured my eyes with his beautiful golden orbs.

_Did he just sigh...at me?_

The fresh feeling of rejection mixed with the rapidly cooling haze of lust swirling around my head did nothing to curb the indignation that coursed through me at his sigh.

"Please, don't turn around on my account, Edward" I spat sarcastically "Don't feel like you have to humour your pitiful human girlfriend because she's throwing a tantrum! God Edward, you really do get on my nerves sometimes." I scrambled to get out of the bed but my temper didn't help my lack of co-ordination so my foot got tangled in the comforter and I flew forward. I felt his hands on my hips steadying me before he engulfed me in an embrace that endangered my flow of oxygen.

_Oh god, he smells so divine! I could stay here forever if possible, but I actually need to breathe._

"hmnpmhpmhmphmahehmdphamehdpmdehadmepdheai," I mumbled into his shirt

"Oh sorry Bella, what did you say?" he asked while pushing me gently from his chest

"I said, I know that you don't need oxygen but I still do!" I grumbled "You didn't need to catch me, I was trying to make a dramatic exit."

"Oh, it would have been dramatic alright, just not the way you would have wanted it," he chuckled "besides you don't get to run away, we promised to talk about things instead of leaving them unsaid."

"Well you already broke that one didn't you?" I mumbled to myself.

"Bella, we can't communicate with you being snarky with me. Please baby, I don't want us to fight, we seem to be doing that a lot lately," he pleaded.

_And it's always about the same bloody subject..._

"I don't like fighting either Edward, but it pisses me to high heaven when you treat me like a child -"

"Bella I don't..." he interjected

"Let me finish Edward," I said with a new found determination. He nodded his head and I continued. "I know you feel like I'm pushing your boundaries but how do you know what they are if you've never even tested them out? It's really starting to affect me baby, which I think is what's putting the strain on our relationship."

_I feel like I'm walking around with the female equivalent of blue balls all the time. If it doesn't get sorted out soon, I'm pretty sure I'll combust._

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you..."

_Here we go again... "_Edward you won't..." I started.

"No Bella, you've had your say so now it's my turn," he said. I nodded at him to continue "I know it must be hard for you, I'm not saying your...feelings...are no more important than mine but I ask you to have a little patience with me. I'm not gonna make us wait until we get married or something, god forbid," he added with a minute shudder that caused me to giggle "but I do need a little more time. I'm fairly new to this and you don't realise just how big an effect you have on me."

His words caused a grin to break out on my face and I flung myself into his arms before peppering small kisses all over the side of his face before capturing his perfect lips into a soft and gentle kiss. This time, I was the one who pulled away to gaze lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you Edward, I love how we can talk about stuff and mostly I love that you put up with all my crap," I stated meekly.

"It's not crap Bella, it's what makes you, you and I wouldn't change it for the world, besides when we get to that stage, we will get to indulge in hot makeup sex," he said with a smirk.

His words caused wetness to pool between my legs and I pulled his head to mine for a searing kiss. I felt the familiarity of his pulling away and my eyebrows began to furrow. He used his thumb to smooth them out.

"Baby, I'm not pulling away, well I am, but it's for a good reason. Alice is going to enter the room in about 3 seconds."

"Damned cock-blocking lil' pixie," I muttered under my breath while getting up from the bed and smoothing out my clothes.

"I heard that Bella!" Alice shouted.

Edward broke out into a hearty laugh and right on cue, Alice burst into the room.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes before answering her in a sarcastic tone. "Oh no Alice, of course you didn't I was only hoping to teach Edward here, the highly acclaimed art of tonsil hockey."

Using my peripheral vision, I could see Edward's shoulder vibrate slightly as he fought the urge to laugh. Alice however, was not impressed and her posture stiffened, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You keep being snarky with me Bella, and we'll see where that gets you," Alice threatened.

My eyes widened in horror as I tried to imagine the different punishments she could unleash on me.

_Oh god, she's__gonna__make me go shopping! Or even worse, play fucking dress up!__Gah, only Alice could take the things I don't actually mind doing and turn it into a fucking chore... I better crank up the ass licking to prevent the torture..._

I turned on my pout and channelled all my inner cuteness into my puppy dog eyes as I pleaded with her. "I'm sorry Alice, I was only joking. You know I love having you around, come on tell me, what did you want?"

Alice wasn't in the least affected by my glare but she her body softened visibly...well, you know, as soft as a vampire's body could get. "Bella, you should know that I created that look you are attempting you use on me, so it's not going to work...but I forgive you nonetheless." And with vampiric speed, she glided to me and kissed me on the cheek. She then repeated the action to Edward, but not before whispering in my ear.

"You keep trying Bella, you'll perfect it someday..."

I chuckled softly to myself very glad that Alice wasn't miffed with me. She relayed that her reason for visiting was to invite me along on a shopping trip with Rosalie, pausing to add that resistance was futile on my part and that it could turn out to be in my favour if I played nice.

"Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward cocked his head to the side with a slight frown.

"Edward stop being so nosy, it will be in your favour as well, now stop being such a wet blanket," Alice replied.

Edward pouted and the effect it had on me was probably not the one he was aiming for.

_Mmmmm...just__look at those lips. I wouldn't mind having a little nibble and then have them lick every inch of my..._

"Bella, don't even think about it." Alice jostled me out of my lustful thoughts.

_Oops, she must have had a vision...oh no! Does that mean Edward saw it as well?_

I glanced at Edward to see him sporting a devilish smirk on his devilishly handsome face with those devilishly delicious lips.

_Yep, he definitely saw it._

"Come on Bella, we've got to get a move on, time's-a-wasting!" said Alice as she danced to my wardrobe to pick out my clothes...again. "Edward, say goodbye to Bella, she has to get dressed."

He sauntered up to me in what resembled a predator stalking his prey. My heart beat started beating double time and I felt my breath hitch. In no time, I found myself in his arms with my chest crushed to his and his cool breath in my ear.

"Don't worry baby, when you get back, I'll let you have your nibble," he whispered.

_Oh damn...I think I actually drooled._

I felt the wetness seep out of me as my state of arousal increased 10 fold, but Alice wasn't having any of it.

"Edward, leave."

He chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and glided out of the room. I remained in an Edward induced haze as Alice proceeded to drag me towards the bathroom and dress me. I noticed that thankfully, she was in a rush so she didn't prolong the ordeal. In no time, we were ready and on our way to pick Rosalie up for our shopping trip.

****

We were speeding down the highway and I refused to allow my eyes to shift to the dashboard lest I confirm my fears that we really were sailing down the road at over 100 mph. In an attempt to take my mind off the speed of the car, I decided to join in the conversation around me.

"So Alice is there a particular occasion we are shopping for or is it just for fun?" I asked.

"Well, actually we're going for you. You would have asked me sooner or later so I figured I'd make it sooner." She turned to give me a dazzling smile. I had learnt never to bet against Alice but I couldn't help but be curious as to why I would ask Alice to take me shopping. I racked my brain for anything I may have realised that I needed in the past few days but nothing came to mind.

"Ok Alice, I'll humour you. Why was I going to ask you to go shopping? I don't think I need anything...I mean a girl could always use some new clothes but I have no pressing need for them."

"I don't know the reason you wanted to go shopping, other than you just wanted to go," she replied

I turned to Rosalie in search of the answer.

"Hey, don't look at me." She shrugged. "I'm just happy to get out of the house! I needed to get away from Emmett, he was suffocating me."

"Yeh, I'm sure that all that sex was starting to feel like a laborious task," Alice said while rolling her eyes.

I burst out into fits of laughter along with Alice at her statement.

"I don't know why you're laughing Swan, it's your entire fault," she said curtly. "Don't get me wrong, the sex is fantastic but with all of us sporting cosmic horns most of the time, other things don't get done and I miss hanging out with you guys.

"I fail to see how any of that is my fault."

"Edward walks around with a perpetual boner, Jasper absorbs his lustful emission, then goes on to project the damned thing through the whole house before taking it out on Alice."

"It's true Bells. I'm not complaining about the sex either, but something needs to be done about Edward. It's all well and good when I'm with my Jazzy because I provide him with an outlet, but when I'm away, my poor baby suffers." Alice added.

"At least you guys have a way of expelling your horns and are getting some. I feel like I'm about to explode!" I ranted. "I have TRIED all that I know to get Edward to give, but it's like talking to a brick wall. He holds on to his junk so tight and I don't know what else to do to get him to give me the peen!"

There was silence in the car for all of 5 seconds before an uproar of laughter surrounded me. It was of no surprise that I found myself joining them in their mirth. The amusement soon died down on my end but Alice and Rosalie were still in full gear.

_Jeez! Good thing they don't need to breathe...I wonder what I said that has them laughing so hard?_

After they had calmed down considerably, they explained that they hadn't realised that I was so affected by the obvious cock-block and they were under the impression that I was the one that caused said cock-block but I set them straight and informed them it was all Edwards doing.

"Let's backtrack here Bella, you said that you've tried everything, but what exactly does your 'everything' entail?"

"Ermm" I blushed. "Well, when I'm kissing him, I tend to let my hands roam. He always catches me out, so I've tried to distract him by kissing his face and neck while my hands roam but no such luck."

_I cannot believe I just divulged all that information to them._

"Well of course it didn't work Bella, you're working with a vampire that has the ability to process multiple things as well as thoughts in his brain at any one time. Kisses aren't going to get you anywhere. For that, you need to really pull out all the stops," Rosalie scolded.

"Stops like what -"

"I know why we are going shopping," Alice gasped and interrupted with a smug grin on her face. I glanced at Rosalie in confusion before turning to Alice.

"Oh, I pray thee fair Alice, do tell," I mocked.

She whispered something to Rosalie in vampiric tones that were too low for me to decipher and Rosalie let out a squeal of happiness.

_Good lord, did Rosalie just squeal? Now I know they're up to no good!_

But before I could voice my concern, Alice turned to me.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Bella, all will be revealed soon enough."

"Oh Alice come on, you know I hate it when you guys plan shit for me and leave me in the dark...just tell me!"

"Oh stop your whining Bella, you'll love it. Besides, you won't be in the dark much longer, we're here."

I looked out of the window and noticed that we had indeed arrived at the mall. Once Alice had parked the car, I gathered my things in a silent protest, exited the car and walked towards the mall entrance, but not before I forcefully slammed the car door. They caught up to me in no time and I immediately felt bad.

_Awww__crap, I shouldn't have slammed the door like that. It's hardly the car's fault that I hate surprises. If I ruined her car, Alice won't__be happy! I should apologise._

"Hey Alice -"

"No problem Bella, water under the bridge," she smiled.

I smiled back at Alice and linked arms with her as we walked into the mall together. We walked for a short while and when we stopped, I looked up to see Ann Summers. I turned to Alice in question and raised an eyebrow.

"Alice, why are we here?"

"Well Bella, it's about time you got some and the only way that is going to happen is if you are able to get under Edwards skin so much that he is unable to take it and throws all caution to the wind, before loving you like a woman should be loved and also ravaging you like a woman ought to be ravaged."

"Here, here!" said Rosalie.

"I don't think me in skimpy lingerie is going to help, he'd probably just destroy them all while I sleep and then fake innocence."

"That's where we come in Bella. Have you heard of the art of seduction? It's a skill that a woman develops after puberty kicks in and it determines how she can use her powers to bend men to her every will and make them do her bidding."

I chucked softly.

_Art of seduction...these people are not serious!_

We were browsing amongst the items and Rosalie looked up from the pair of crotchless pants she was holding.

"Bella, do not chuckle, for it is not a skill to be taken lightly. Every woman has it but the way each woman uses it can be placed into three categories. Set A are women that know they have it and use it wisely and discreetly, set B are those that know they have it and use it carelessly thus becoming sluts and set C are those that don't even realise they possess such a power and so walk around with unnecessary blue-clit all the time."

"Well, I guess we all know which set I'm in," I joked.

"That's all gonna change very soon Bella, trust me." Alice nodded her head with a fierce determination.

"Well how does one go about learning the 'art of seduction'?" I asked.

"It is an art that can only be self-taught my young Bella-wan," Rosalie answered.

_Oh great...yeh,__that really helps Rose...NOT!_

"Ok, let me rephrase the question. How do I, with no prior experience of seducing a man, begin to teach myself to seduce a man, a vampire no less, who has the ability to read minds and has probably 'seen' every plan on seduction that has gone through various women's heads."

"All those are minor details, Bella, they don't even matter because he hasn't seen the fantasies that go through **your** head." Alice gazed into my eyes. "So tell me, what **are** your smuttiest fantasies."

_My what? That kind of talk is hardly appropriate for where we are. Granted we are in a sex shop but still...!_

"Alice that talk isn't for here," Rosalie answered for me.

"Hmmm maybe you're right. Ok Bella let's start small, just tell me any fantasy of yours."

"Well," I dragged out the 'l', "let's see. Gosh, so many to choose from, I just don't know where to begin." I tapped my finger on my chin in mock thought.

"Bella..." they chorused together

"Ok, ok, I've got one. Relax! Well, you guys know that I do yoga, so I thought that we could all be doing yoga at your house -"

"We? Bella I know we're fine specimens of women and all, I mean who doesn't want to do us? But we meant a fantasy of you and Edward, dear," Rosalie jested.

I flipped her off nicely and continued.

"Wow Rose, conceited much?" I rolled my eyes. "You're only a prop in my grand scheme of things! Anyway, as I was saying, he comes in from wherever, sees me all sweaty and whatnot and proceeds to carry me up the stairs caveman style and screw me 10 ways to Sunday and twice on Saturday...Yada bing, yada boom!"

"That sounds like a plan, Bella, although the screwing may take some time, but it will at least get you somewhere," said Alice.

_A plan??__What is she talking about?_

"A plan? Whatchutalkingaboutalice?" I said in par with the classic Gary Coleman pout.

"We have to give it a name, but nothing too tacky like the-let's-seduce-Edward-plan. It has to be original and spunky," she continued, completely ignoring me.

"Spunky? Alice what the fuck, who the hell uses words like spunky?" laughed Rosalie.

"I do, and I already know what we're gonna call it: The Work-Out Plan."

"Alice, you have to slow down and explain exactly what the plan is supposed to be and also, why work-out?"

"Because you're gonna take up exercising," she grinned.

"Alice, are you calling me fat?" I feigned hurt.

"No, not at all. The plan is to unleash your inner freak and for you to discover your very own canvas so you can decide to paint any picture of seduction you want."

"So basically, we need to get you into all sorts of activities that will get you all hot and sweaty non-sexually so you can become all hot and sweaty in a deliciously sexual way," Rosalie laid it down in simple terms.

_Mmmm,__I like the sound of getting hot and sweaty with Edward. I want to get on it right away.__Edward doesn't know what he's got himself into, he won't be able to resist my downward facing-dog! I need to get a new mat though...and maybe some sexier sportswear._

"Guys, aren't we in the wrong store?"

"Yes we are but while we're here, we might as well get a few things. You'll need them at a later date, so come on."

"Ok Alice, I'm just gonna go with whatever you choose for me, so pick it, let's pay for it, so we can get the equipment needed for TWP," I said excitedly.

"TWP? Gee, someone's in a hurry..." Rosalie mumbled

We walked around the shop, picking various items ranging from lingerie as innocent as baby doll sets and boy shorts to freaky corsets and edible underwear. Alice paid for the items and in no time, we were on our way to Lillywhites, in the search of sporting attire. I was really excited and couldn't wait to put the plan into action and discover the 'art of seduction' for myself.

**I'm on Twitter:_MissVic_**

**Review please??**


	2. Caution: Road block ahead

**AN: So ummm, I don't even have an excuse for not updating. I'm just lazy. Alright, enough of my ramblings...enjoy =]**

**P.s. all **_**italics**_** are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine**.  
_

We arrived back at the Cullen mansion 4 hours later and I was worn out. Alice and Rosalie had imposed as much knowledge as they could muster up between them, on me, teaching me the tricks of the trade, as well as informing me of how to behave in certain scenarios and such forth. By the time we were on our way home, I felt full to the brim of their nuggets of wisdom and I didn't know how I was even going to remember it all. Once the car had stopped, I jumped out, ran into the house and left the vampiric vixens to carry the bags inside. I had just planted my rear on the loveseat, when I heard the front door bang open. I turned to face a very miffed Alice laden with all the shopping bags and shooting me death glares.

"Why are you looking at me like that Alice?" I enquired "It's not like they feel heavy to you!"

"That's not the point Bella," she said, stressing the syllables in my name.

"Yeah whatever," I grumbled "Where'd Rose disappear to anyway?"

"She went on a quick hunting trip. Emmett and Jasper are up there so she's going to meet them." She had either forgotten our earlier spat, or had chosen to overlook it.

"Is Edward with them?" I asked.

"No he's with Carlisle, he'll join them later, as will I as soon as you have your afternoon nap" she replied

_Afternoon nap? Way to make me feel like a bloody 5 year old! Actually who am I kidding, everyone knows I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep!_

"Ok, so, what's next?"

"Well, you go freshen up and I'll fix your dinner. Then, while you sleep, I'll go hunt with the rest of them, and by the time you wake up, we'll be back." She explained

With that, I got up and headed for the stairs, but before I started the climb, I turned to face Alice.

"Hey, it's gonna work right? The plan I mean?" I asked timidly.

"You worry too much Bella, everything will turn out a-ok."

I gave her a small smile and started my ascent up the stairs. About halfway up, I realised that Alice had not actually given me an answer, but had simply danced around the question. I didn't give myself time to dwell in it, because I found myself at Edward's door. I entered the room, and I felt the familiar feeling of awe that washed over me as I absorbed the incredible sight before me. I took tentative steps into the room, and my eyes flew to the vast collection of music that sat on the shelf. I chuckled to myself, as I remembered when he tried to explain to me, the reasoning behind the arrangement of his music.

_Oh Edward, so anal about everything...but I wouldn't have him any other way. Well, maybe not so frigid..._

I was jostled out of my thoughts by Alice shouting up the stairs, asking me why I was taking so long. I mumbled a quick reply about 'taking in the sights,' before hurrying to the bathroom to wash up and head back downstairs. I mowed through my dinner, so that I could move to the living room with Alice to discuss the final part of my training, so to speak.

"Ok Bella, we've not got long before your nap time-"

"Fuck Alice, can we please call it something else?" I whined

"What do you want to call it then? You know what Bella, I am NOT even bothered. We ALL know you need AND enjoy your afternoon naps, so relax!"

_Like I said, damned little pixie..._

I opened my mouth, ready to argue, before realising that she was right, so I closed it again and sat back, folding my arms with a huff.

"Good girl," she patted my knee, "Now, as I was saying, I have a couple of assignments for you to do in your spare time, so you can prepare for your attack."

"What spare time? I spend all my free time either over here with you guys, or holed up in my room with Edward."

"Well, make time!" she retorted.

"And how do you propose I do that? Edward will think something is up if I suddenly start declining all invitations to hang out, and you of all people should know how hard it is to keep anything from him."

"I don't know, it's up to you Bella. And before you ask, no I haven't seen it in a vision, because you haven't decided yet."

"Ok, I'll think of something. What assignments do you have? And they better not be anything like I should watch porn Alice, cuz I swear to god-"

"Bella, quite frankly, I'm insulted that you would think that I'm capable of such...that's more Emmett's terrain, but no it's not porn. I have a collection of music videos that use exercise as a theme, but the dancers do it in a sexy way, you know, so you can get some ideas."

I couldn't stop the grin that threatened to split my face into two.

"Ooooo Alice, gimme, gimme, gimme!" I bounced excitedly in my chair.

"I want you to the eat, sleep and breathe this music video Bells!" she warned

"Just the one? I thought you said you had a collection of videos..."

"That was for more dramatic effects than anything," she said while handing me the cd. "There are two videos on that cd; Call on Me by Eric Prydz, and Workout Plan by Kanye West. The last one is more for your enjoyment, but only because the video is hilarious!"

"Ok. Learn sexy moves like there's no tomorrow. Got it. What else is there?"

"Nothing for now, that is all the wisdom I have for you, my Bella-wan. You have a week in which to perfect those sexy moves that will have Edward on his knees for you."

"One week. Got it" I confirmed

"Good! My work here is done."

I settled into the couch and watched TV with Alice for a while. She asked me if I wanted to nap, but I refused, saying I wasn't tired yet but in no time, I fell into a deep sleep, as the activities of the day caught up with me.

*****

I could feel something hard and cold brushing softly across my cheek and I woke to find brilliantly golden eyes staring intently at mine as his hands continued their ministrations.

_Oh! Edward! How the fuck is he so good looking? My brain just turns to mush each time I look at him..._

"Hey Edward, how was hunting?" I mused

"It was too long, I missed you so much," he replied while nuzzling my hair.

_*cue unladylike snort*...soppy much?"_

"Edward, it was just for like...wait, how long was I knocked out for?"

"About 5 hours. We came back an hour ago, but you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you...literally," he added with a smirk.

_Damn, I have GOT to get my energy levels up, I'm so lazy, and always bloody sleeping...hmmm maybe TWP will come in handy after all. Ooooh, I think I just found the perfect way to mention it to him._

"I've gotten so lazy Edward, you've probably noticed that I've put on a few pounds from your family's insanely delicious cooking, and since I don't really do anything that burns the calories off, it's starting to wear me out," I ranted

"You're absolutely perfect just the way you are Bella,"

_Don't think I didn't notice that you failed to deny the fact that I've gained a few...don't worry, I'll let it slide for now, but only because it's crucial in bringing about your downfall, Edward._

"No, no, I DO need to get my energy levels up and maybe tone up my body. You know I read somewhere that Pilates and Yoga can help with that sort of thing."

"Bella, I can think of another way to burn calories," he smirked.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Edward." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bella, you have such a dirty mind, I was talking about kissing,"

"Oh please, kissing doesn't burn any calories," I scoffed

"Of course it does, it's scientifically proven. Here, I'll show you."

With that, he leaned his head down and moulded his hard lips to mine. I felt my breath hitch as his tongue ran along my bottom lip, I parted my lips and his sweet breath flooded into my mouth followed by his tongue seeking after mine. I moaned slightly when his tongue found mine and began a delicate dance that caused my heart beat to spike, and my blood to roar loudly in my ears. I heared him emitting a low chesty growl and I tightened my arms around his neck, fisting my hands through his lustrously silken hair.

_Oh god...his lips...his tongue...so heavenly...need more._

I was rapidly losing the power of coherent speech, and becoming more and more lightheaded. I needed to breathe, but couldn't summon up the will power required to disengage my lips from his. Edward, sensing my need for oxygen, reluctantly pulled away.

"Breathe, Bella" he chuckled

I stared at his face, as I continued to breathe hard. After several seconds, I had calmed down enough to catch my breath, so I got up from his bed and started towards his bathroom.

"They should make lip-locking with a vampire bloody illegal," I muttered under my breath but Edward heard it anyway.

"If they did that, you would be in constant need of a lawyer," he retorted

"Yeh whatever, Mr-I-can-kiss-you-and-make-you-forget-your-own-name,"

"Bella, your name is Bella." He answered with a straight face.

"You're a funny man Edward. Why don't you piss off downstairs and I'll join you after I'm done in the bathroom...if I remember where it is."

He tipped his head back slightly and laughed heartily, before standing and exiting the room in an unknowingly sexy manner.

"Stupid vampire..." I grumbled "...gonna be the death of me"

"I really, really hope not Bella...at least not yet," he shouted from somewhere in the house.

I chuckled lightly before entering the bathroom to freshen up from my slumber, then, I rejoined my family where they were situated in the living room, doing different activities.

********

I had been a week since I had gone shopping, and I had devoted every ounce of spare time that I could, watching and learning the moves from the music video, as well as developing some moves of my own. I even asked Edward to buy me an iPod, so I could put the video on it and watch it on the move. I used the internet to find out the best way to firm up my body using simple Pilates and Yoga exercises. I was really excited because in addition to the light jogging that I had taken up, it felt as though I was killing two birds with one stone. I would be getting fit as well as getting busy!

Alice had phoned me to be ready at 5 for her to pick me up to the Cullen mansion. When she arrived, I entered the car with a mixture of nervousness and giddiness. As she sped down the road she turned to me, bouncing enthusiastically in her seat.

"Bella, I'm so excited!" she squealed. "This will be a HUGE step forward for you and Edward's relationship," she rambled on until she noticed my slight apprehension.

"You ok Bella, what's up?"

"I'm kinda nervous. What if something goes wrong? Will he even find me sexy? " I questioned.

"Bella, why the hell do you worry so much? Of course you're sexy...do you even need the reassurance? Even if all that you want to happen doesn't happen in one night, don't for one second doubt your sexual prowess, just know that it will happen eventually." She said calmly

"Oh great, so I know I'm not getting any tonight..."

"Of course not Bella, it wouldn't be called an art if you saw the results in one day!" She exclaimed, "You need time to really work through his defences, don't forget that we are dealing with a 104-year old prudish virgin, so it may be a while..."

"A while? Alice, I don't have a while! I'm actually going to explode from this pent up sexual frustration! I need a serious release and it's getting to the point where my fingers just ain't cuttin' it," I exclaimed.

I looked over at Alice, and I could see the mirth dancing behind her eyes, as she battled the laughter threatening to erupt from her lips.

"Alright Alice, laugh it up." I rolled my eyes

She released the laughter and the sound that filled the car, brought a small smile to my lips.

"Oh god Bella, that was hilarious. I feel your pain, but trust me, it WILL be worth it in the end."

_It will, will it?...hmmm, I like the sound of that._

"Ok, so what's the plan of action?"

"Well, everybody's hunting, but Edward will be back earlier than the rest cuz he knows you're coming over today so he wants some time with you before the rest arrive. When we get home, you have about 30 mins actually do some exercise before he gets there. I will join the others and we'll return later in the evening."

"So, he'll come in while I'm exercising, and then what?" I asked

"That my dear, is up to you. I'm not telling you anymore." She stated.

"Aliicccceeee..." I whined

"Nope" she popped the 'p'. "Not gonna happen"

I huffed in my seat as we turned into the winding road that led up to the house. When she stopped the car, we exited and walked up to the house. I felt like my feet were laden with bricks, and my palms became sweaty, as I trudged along behind Alice. She opened the door for me, and moved to the side to allow me to enter. I walked into the house and it felt like it was my first time of being inside.

_Oh come on Swan, get a grip. This isn't some haunted house of horrors, it's Edward's house, you're going to be in Edward's room, and if you play your cards right, you'll be getting some sexy time in Edward's bed!_

I stopped and turned around with a frown, noticing Alice's lack of presence behind me.

"Sorry chuck, this is as far as I go. Your outfit is laid out on his bed, and I have put out a towel and bottle of water for you. I moved his bed, and set up a TV for you to use. The ball is in your court now Bells, make me and Rosie proud." She smiled.

"Yes master, I will not bring shame to your wise teachings," I bowed in reverence.

Alice straightened and mirrored my bow.

"Bella-wan." She greeted and with that, she vanished from the porch and into the woods, to join her family on their hunt.

I shut the door and leaned on it, while thinking to myself that I had never been inside the mansion alone. I headed up the stairs to Edwards room, and smiled when I saw that Alice had moved most of Edward furnishing around to allow me enough room. I walked over to the bed, and saw that Alice had indeed set out my workout clothes, as well as clothes that I could wear afterwards.

_Gotta love that pixie, she thought of EVERYTHING! Well...here goes nothing._

With a sigh I took off my clothes and began to put on my outfit.

_OMG._

_I'm almost naked._

_In Edward's room._

_There's something I thought wouldn't happen for a while..._

I chuckled to myself and continued to get dressed. Once finished, I put in a workout DVD that I had purchased and began to stretch while waiting for the DVD to load.

I was well into the workout and had worked up a sweat so I didn't hear when the door to Edward's room opened. I heard a sudden intake of breath, and whirled around to find Edward gaping at me, with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Oh crap, Edward you gave me a fright!" I reached for the remote, pausing the DVD.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I watched his eyes rake over my sweaty body, which was flushed from the exertion of energy.

_Well, well, this may be a lot easier than I thought!_

"Edward, you ok?"

He shook his head as if clearing his mind, and lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Yeh I'm fine Bella, I just wasn't expecting to see you like this." His voice was low and gruff and it sent a shiver, of the good sort, down my spine.

_Hell yes! Sexy Edward is coming out to play..._

"How did you expect to see me?" I purred, hoping that my voice sounded as sultry as his did.

"I don't know, Alice said you would be here but..." he cleared his throat and just like that, I saw regular Edward surface and my hopes fell.

_Hmmm, maybe I should crank it up a notch..._

"I was just doing my workout, and I'm almost done so you can stay if you want, I've just got to do some yoga stretches, then I'm all yours." I grinned.

I didn't wait for his reply before I changed DVDs and began doing the stretches. I tried to remember the tricks the vixens taught me, so as I was striking the cat-cow pose, I moaned softly as I felt it stretch out all of the muscles in my back. Hearing Edward's breath hitch from his location on the bed, I smiled to myself and began the next pose, downward facing dog.

"Mmmmmm, oh god that feels so good," I whispered, knowing fully well that Edward could hear me.

"Bella..." he whispered

_Well that didn't take long..._

"Yes Edward?" I answered.

I stood straight and turned around, only to be met with his darkened, honey coloured eyes. He didn't respond, but suddenly appeared before me, and crushed my chest to his. My breath left my lungs in a whoosh, before my lips were captured by his. He kissed me hungrily, our lips meshing together in a bittersweet reunion that was both foreign and familiar to me. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling my hips flush against him. I could feel him, hard against my belly, and I groaned audibly into the kiss, as his tongue invaded my mouth. This tongue dance was different. It was a movement of urgency, passion and lust. Sparks of electricity spread throughout my entire body, and I tightened one hand in his hair, while using the other to scratch his scalp. This time, I felt, rather than heard the growl that came from his chest, and hot moisture pooled between my legs, along with a dull ache that seemed to be spreading, slowly but surely, through my lower region.

_Oh dear god, please tell me Alice was wrong, please tell me she was wrong!_

Edward pulled away from my lips, lifted a hand from my waist, and released my hair that was held up in a bun. As my hair cascaded down my back, he threaded his fingers through it and pulled my head backwards. My throat was exposed to him, and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

_Oh god, is he going to bite me now?_

I was cut off from my inner ramblings by an incredible feeling. Edward had begun to place cold, wet kisses that set my body ablaze, along the contours of my jaw, before licking a line from the base of my neck, along the length of my jugular, and up to my earlobe where he nibbled softly.

"Unnggh, Edward...Oh my god," I gasped, my eyes rolling back.

A fresh wave of moisture gathered in between my legs. I needed more from him; it felt like I was on fire. But before I knew what had happened, Edward placed me on the bed, and was at the other side of the room.

"Ed-, wha-?" I shook my head, trying to regain my bearings after being moved so fast.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me," he rambled.

I looked at him in confusion, before realising that he meant the kiss. I hurriedly got up from the bed and rushed over to him.

"Edward you did nothing wrong. You decided to ravage your girlfriend, who by the way liked it, you didn't commit a crime."

"Bella, I could have hurt you-"

"But you didn't," I interrupted. "So, quit your whining and let's pick up where we left off."

I launched myself onto his lips, but when I noticed the lack of movement on his part, I stopped and pulled back.

"What's up Edward? Why you not kissing back?" I asked

"Everyone will be back soon, you should freshen up, and I'll have dinner waiting downstairs for you."

_Uh-huh, how convenient for you Edward. This isn't over..._

"Alright then, I'll be down in a few," I sighed

I walked to the bathroom dejectedly, as the oh-so-familiar feelings of rejection began to inch their way across my mind. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the bathroom. Once in the shower, as I felt the hot water soothe and massage my over exerted muscles, I let the rejection wash over me, and crumbled down in the shower as sobs racked my body.

**Follow me on Twitter: _MissVic_**

**Review please??**


	3. She shoots, She scores!

**AN: Sooooo, I know I failed you guys miserably, and I apologise profusely for lack of update-age, but real life's a biotch... On the plus side, I have a beta, Daniiface, who beta'd this in ONE NIGHT! (Yes she is AWESOME and no you can't have her)! I do promise however, that after this week, I will update the last couple of chapters in quick succession and move on to the next project I have swimming around my mind...ENJOY! =]**

**P.s. all **_italics_ **are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

The rest of the evening proved to be uneventful. After my shower I traipsed downstairs where the rest of the family were gathered. After I ate dinner, I spent the remainder of my time hanging out with Alice and Rosalie, while meticulously avoiding Edward. The tension hung thick, and I was sure that everyone had heard what had transpired between us. It left me feeling a raw, so I thought it best just to let myself calm down before I spoke to him. Alice offered to give me a lift home, which I gladly accepted. The car ride over to my house was mostly silent, with Alice trying to make small talk, but with me being unresponsive, she let the silence fill the car. When we arrived, I offered her quiet thanks and moved to exit her car. Before closing the passenger door, I asked her to tell Edward that I needed a day or two to get my thoughts in order. She nodded her head in understanding, wished me a goodnight, and sped off into the darkness.

Here I was, ten days later, on my daily jog around the woods. I knew better than to venture deep into the woods, so I stayed on the outskirts. My heart was pounding furiously and my legs were crying at me, begging me to stop or at least slow down, but I was on a mission. I was determined to pound out my frustrations into the ground that flew beneath my feet. I found a good path to run on that would take me a good distance from the house, and would turn me around so I ended up back at home. I slowed down as I approached the front door, and the thoughts that I had fought so hard to keep at bay during my run came back at me with a vengeance.

_Why hasn't he called?? It's been almost two weeks and not a word! I know I said I needed a couple of days but 10 fucking days?!?! God, I miss him so much. Bella, just suck it up. Stop being so stubborn and just call him! Of course you can't call him,__**he**__rejected__**you**__...just wait it out,__he'll__come crawling back._

I was inside the house at this point and I shook my head to dispel the arguments I was having with myself. I felt like a real head case, talking to myself as if I were two people.

_Maybe I am going crazy. After all,_ _I am lusting after a__freakin' vampire..._

I was still breathing hard, my whole body flushed from the run, so I took off my top leaving me clad only in my sports bra and running shorts. I went into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and leaned against the fridge. I was momentarily lost in my thoughts when a knock at the door startled me. I scampered to the door, opening it to find Edward standing there in all his bronze haired, tight abed, ruby lipped and honey eyed goodness. I should have said something, but my senses relieved me of their duties for a second or two, so I stood there gawking at him.

"Edward...hi, what are-"

I barely finished my sentence before he crushed me to his chest and captured my lips in a searing kiss that sent heat flooding all the way to my toes.

_Oh god I've missed his lips..._

"Not that I didn't enjoy that hello, but we're still standing outside. People can see us, why don't you come inside?" I asked, pulling away from his perfect lips.

He set me down and I guided him inside the house and shut the door, but not before making sure that no-one had been in the vicinity to witness our public display of intense affection. I turned around and gasped at the powerful gaze Edward's eyes held over me. Slowly, they travelled downwards from my eyes, lingering a second more at my chest before continuing their descent. My face heated up with a blush, fiery hot from being openly oogled by Edward. His eyes snapped back up to my face and we stood perfectly still, just staring at each other.

"Bella-" his voice was low. I knew he was turned on by my state of undress, but there were things that we needed to talk about.

"Edward, before we get carried away, we need to talk."

_I feel like such a__freakin' grown up in this relationship..._

"I know Bella," he sighed. "Let's go sit down." He turned to go into the living room, but on second thought turned back to face me.

"Could you please put a t-shirt on or something, it's a bit distracting you looking like that."

"Uh-uh, no way! You're the one that chose to come visit me at this moment in time..."

_I see the beginnings of a TWP moment in action here..._

"...besides, I haven't finished stretching. We can talk while I stretch, so I don't cramp up," I grinned.

He seemed to argue with himself, unsure whether he wanted to be a gentleman or gawk at me like a horny teenager, while I stretched in what was blatantly going to be seductive poses. The horny teenager won out, and he slumped back graciously into the couch. I sat on the floor cross-legged, trying to compose my thoughts to see where I could start the conversation.

_Ok, no need to act like a love-sick girlfriend. We're confident, mature, and cool. Just calmly ask him why he took so long._

"What took you so long, Edward?" I whined.

_Well so much for confident, mature and cool!_

"I'm not entirely sure. I was so angry with myself for making you cry that night, I thought I would give you extra time," he answered.

I had started with a few stretches; holding on to my knee, turning left and right to stretch out my back.

"I wasn't crying," I denied, turning back to face him.

"Bella, vampire hearing, remember?" He retorted.

_Duh! I bet everyone heard me, shit..._

He answered my thoughts, confirming that everyone had indeed heard me and given him hell for it. It made me smile on hearing that his family stuck up for me, besides my furious blushing at being caught out lying. I moved on to calf stretches, extending my leg forward while keeping the other crossed. I bent forward, touching the toes of the extended leg.

"OK, so that explains five days at most. What did you do with the other five?"

I was answered by silence so I looked up to see his eyes trained on my chest.

_Well, well, Eddie__kins...see something you like?_

"Edward?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes snapped back up to my face, and I swear if he could blush, he would have been fucking beetroot!

"Well, Alice kept having different visions of what would happen if I came over," he answered with an audible gulp.

_Oh shit, that is one flustered vamp! Time to crank up the heat..._

I stood up after stretching both legs. I walked over to the stereo, very aware of Edward's eyes following my every movement. Pressing play, I sauntered back over to him, my hips swaying in time with the music.

"And what did those visions entail?" I purred.

His eyes visibly darkened, and he cleared his throat before answering.

"Her visions kept changing between you being very happy to see me, and you being so angry about my behaviour, that you flipped out. I tried giving you a day extra to calm down, but you seemed to get angrier the longer I stayed away."

I started to move my hips in small circles, contemplating my next move.

_What the hell was it that Rosalie said? Oh yea, I remember..._

I turned to the side, keeping my ass within his view, but continuing my movements.

"So you bitched out, 'cause you were scared of a mere mortal," I taunted.

His eyes narrowed as he made to get up from the couch, unhappy about my teasing. He stood up and stayed where he was, about half a meter away from me.

"Bitched out? Me? Never that! Although, I do seem to recall that the gateway of communication opens to a two-way street." As he took two steps towards me, the air crackled with lust and anticipation of the direction that our little game was heading.

"Hmmm, yea, it does," I hummed as I bent over before coming back up slowly, "but you should know by now that I'm stubborn, and besides, you're the one that threw me aside as if not affected by my body."

"Trust me when I say this Bella, your body definitely affects me," and as if to prove a point, his eyes travelled slowly down my body.

I was once again so turned on by his blatant eye-fucking, that I reached out in front of me, fisted the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards me closing the remaining distance between us. His hands immediately circled around my waist, and our lips were mere inches from each other.

"Bella,-"

I didn't give him time to finish his sentence, and attacked his lips with mine. In no time, I invaded his mouth with my tongue and was rewarded with a groan from him. Our tongues began a frantic dance, but his hands were too stationary for my liking, so I reached down with one hand while keeping the other firmly fisted in his hair, and guided his hand from where it was resting on my hip to the curve of my ass. His posture stiffened slightly before relaxing, and he began to gently massage the flesh there.

"Bella, should we-" he said, breaking off from our kiss.

Again, I cut him off mid sentence with a searing kiss, and after a few seconds he responded with another groan, and even proceeded to knead my ass a bit harder. I hitched one leg over his hip in an attempt to get closer to him. He lifted me up by my ass, so I wrapped the other leg around him, and ground down onto his hips. I could feel the evidence of his arousal dig into me, and it caused a rush of wetness to soak my panties.

_Oh.__fuck.__me.__please..._

I was quickly running out of oxygen so I pulled away, and he began raining wet kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

"Mmm Bella, you taste so good."

"Fuck, Edward, let's go up to my room?" I groaned.

Before I could blink, I found myself being placed gently in the center of my bed. The sudden change in momentum was disorientating so I closed my eyes, allowing my brain to catch up with my body. When I had recovered, I pulled Edward towards me to resume where we left off. Gingerly, he raised one hand to cup my left breast, causing my back to arch into his touch. He placed tender kisses on my neck, stopping at the hollow of my throat to gently suckle on it while simultaneously using the pad of his thumb to flick my rock hard nipple. I ran my hands over his back, my fingers mapping out the contours of his muscles and their movement. I felt the urge to be closer to him and was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of skin contact. I gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards, hinting to him that I wanted it off, and without fuss or fanfare, he obliged.

_Well that was bloody easier than I thought!_

My eyes travelled over his incredible physique, reluctantly returning to his face when I heard him chuckle.

"If you're done ogling, I believe it's your turn," he smirked.

I sat up, unabashedly pulling my top off, and I felt rather than saw his eyes taking in my near naked form. I didn't have time to comment on it, as I felt something very cold run across my nipple. I gasped in pleasant surprise, looking down to see Edward's thumb running over my pebbled nipple. He pushed me back gently on the bed and continued his massage on my breasts.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. I've never seen anyone who can compare to your radiance." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You're perfect," he kissed my chin.

"You're breathtaking," he kissed the hollow of my throat.

"You're incredibly sexy," he kissed the swell of my breast, and I sucked in a breath.

"And you taste absolutely fan-fucking-tastic." With that, he placed a kiss atop my nipple, before engulfing it in his cool mouth. I gasped, a moan escaping my lips. His words sent me into a frenzy, and his lips had me squirming on the bed.

"Oh god Edward, that feels so good...don't stop," I mewled.

Alternating between slow licks and wet kisses, he made sure that both breasts received the same treatment. I was feeling so many things at once, the ache between my legs reaching an all time high and had me squirming in bliss.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I need you so bad."

He raised his head, looking at me through hooded eyes before answering.

"All in good time baby, all in good time," he lowered his head to continue his earlier administrations.

"Unnggh...fuck! Edward, more please..."

"Patience is a virtue, Bella."

"Fuck patience Edward, and just do me already!"

He leaned forward, whispering in my ear, "You know, your potty mouth is proving to be quite a turn-on," before he licked my earlobe.

_SHIT! Who is this dude and what has he done with my frigid boyfriend?_

I didn't even have time to finish that train of thought, because I felt a rush of cold air where I shouldn't have. I sat up quickly, staring down at my naked body, before glancing to the left to find the remains of what used to be my running shorts and underwear. I looked back at Edward with widened eyes.

"Edward! What the fuck? You can't just rip my shit up-"

He shut me up with a kiss, and then he purred seductively in my ear, "Shhhh, baby I'll buy you a new one. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

He kissed just below my ear, nibbling softly on the sensitive skin there before licking the length of my throat and blowing cold air against the wet flesh. Goosebumps trailed along my skin, sending a delicious shiver down my spine.

"Bella, you don't know how good your skin tastes. I've never tasted anything this good before."

_I hope he doesn't expect me to answer him,__cause__I don't think I can even form a sentence with him doing that!_

Suddenly, I realized that he still had on his jeans so I moved to remedy that situation. I unbuttoned them and began to move them over his hips when I felt his hands stop mine.

"Bella, can this just be about you? I need time to build up my control of us being together like this but I don't think I can handle us both being naked."

I nodded my head in agreement and he kissed my lips softly.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember."

With that, he moved downwards to kiss my stomach and he dipped his cool tongue into my belly button. I moaned and fisted my hands into his lustrously thick hair. I could feel his hands massaging my thighs as his kisses inched lower down my stomach. He hands reached my knees and he pushed them apart so he could lie in between my legs. He raised his head and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, I was shocked at the burnt caramel colour that they had adopted.

"God Bella, you smell exquisite...I don't...I can't..." he rambled.

"What is it Edward? Just tell me," I pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered while lowering his head.

I cupped his face in my hands and lifted his head until he looked as me again.

"Edward, baby, you could never hurt me, well you could potentially, but I trust ya!"

He chuckled before placing a kiss on my hipbone. I heard him murmur an 'I love you' but before I had time to reply, I felt his cool breath on my slit. I gasped my hands flew into his hair as he placed a soft kiss on my nether lips.

"Mmmm...Edward," I whispered breathlessly.

He took a languid lick up my wet sex before letting loose a growl.

"Fuck Bella, I was seriously mistaken. You taste like fucking nectar down here...fuck, tastes so good!"

I blushed at his words and scratched at his scalp lazily. As I looked down at him, I was filled with so much love for him that I thought I was going to burst.

_If he asked me to marry him right now, I would say yes. And he hasn't even done anything yet..._

I was snapped back to the present by Edward using his tongue to separate my lips. He probed my opening with the tip, moving upwards to draw tight circles around my clit.

"Oh fuck Edward!...Please don't stop," I pleaded, trying to grind his face closer into me.

He used one hand to still my hips and his other to massage my thigh, before moving it closer to join his mouth. I felt his finger slide into my entrance without much resistance. The feeling of his cold temperature meeting with my overheated flesh sent my hips arching clear of the bed.

"Unngh, Edward...Oh god I'm so close."

He added another finger, curling them upwards and hitting the delicious spot that I had once feared a myth, making me feel like I was exploding from the inside out.

"FUUUCCKKK!!...oh god Edward...Unngghhh."

My toes curled from the effect of the orgasm that had me orbiting towards the sky. My entire body felt like slow licks of fire and ice were dancing across my skin. I floated back down towards earth on a cloud of bliss, and I opened my eyes to see Edward kissing his way back up my body.

"God, Bella that was the most amazing sight I've ever witnessed. Who knew you were such a screamer," he grinned, obviously proud of himself at bringing me to orgasmic bliss.

I couldn't even think of a witty comeback, so I wrapped my hands around his neck and tried to pour all the love I was feeling into a kiss. We lay there just kissing each other softly for a while, until I decided to deepen the kiss. Pushing him backwards on the bed, I straddled his legs, grinding my hips down onto his erection and was rewarded with a loud moan. I kissed his chin and all along his jaw, before taking his earlobe between my lips and nibbling on it. He placed his hands on my hips, and ground me down harder onto his hardness, causing a fresh wave of wetness to be released. I hummed into his ear, and was very stunned when he pushed me off him and was across the room in the blink of an eye.

_What the...oh god, not again!_

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you like that...I'll behave, just don't leave."

He ran a hand through his hair, a look of trepidation crossing his face, before disappearing. It was gone so quickly, I could have imagined it.

"No baby, Charlie is back. I'm so sorry I didn't hear him earlier, I was a bit preoccupied," he replied sheepishly.

_Charlie? What is he doing home so early?_

I jumped off the bed, and frantically sought after my clothes. I put on my clothes in a rush and was almost out of the door when Edward called me back.

"Bella, you should go to the bathroom to wash up a bit. You look...like you've been busy," he smirked.

"Yeah well, you don't look too hot yourself!" I commented while running my hands through his hair that was sticking out at all ends.

"Ha. Ha. You should get going; he's wandering if you're home."

"Alright, I'm going! See you later?" I asked.

"As soon as he's asleep," he confirmed.

"God, I'm almost 19! I think I should be allowed to see my boyfriend whenever I choose," I mumbled. "All this sneaking around..."

He chuckled and kissed me before leaping graciously out of my window. I watched him with a smile, then turned to go into the bathroom.

_I really, really like that boy..._

**I'm on Twitter:_MissVic_**

**Review please??**


	4. Who's birthday is it? Pt I

**AN: At the bottom. Enjoy =]**

**P.s. all **_italics_ **are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

Even with my back facing the window, I was still able to know the exact second Edward had entered my room. The air in the room took on an electric charge and I felt the bottom of the mattress dip under his weight as he sat on the bed.

"Bella, are you awake?" he whispered.

I kept my eyes closed and stayed as still as I could while trying to keep my breathing soft and regular. He stood up from the bed and seemed to float on the floorboards which meant that I couldn't hear which direction he went in until I felt his cool breath on my face and a chuckle rumbled in his chest as he whispered in my ear.

"Bella baby, are you awake?" He placed a gentle kiss beneath my jaw.

My breath hitched slightly and I willed my frantic heart to slow down. He began placing wet kisses along the hollow of my throat until he reached my collarbone where he sucked lightly on it. I couldn't prevent the moan that escaped my mouth at the feel of his lips and he broke out into full blown laughter. With a groan I rolled over and opened my eyes to find bright honey-colored eyes that danced with mirth staring back at me.

"Did I even fool you at all?" I asked.

"Not for one second sweetie," he smiled.

I pushed my hands against his chest and he understood that I wanted to get up from the bed. He moved off to the side and sat against the headboard. I moved off the bed to close my bedroom door before turning back towards the bed.

"Bella, I must say that you look positively delectable this evening," he purred.

I blushed as I moved back towards the bed and crawled over to where he was situated. I turned and sat with my back to his chest and he pressed his nose into my neck before inhaling deeply.

"I don't think I'll ever get over your scent," he said.

I pressed my back further into his chest and his hands snaked across my waist to rest on my stomach.

I could feel the familiar feelings of want for him creep up my legs and spread across my body when I suddenly remembered the colour of his eyes.

"You hunted."

It wasn't really a question but he answered all the same.

"Yes, I needed to. My afternoon activities left me a little," he struggled to find the right word, "famished."

"That must have required a lot of control, huh?" I asked while rubbing his knee lovingly.

"Yeah it did, but not as much as I had previously thought," he kissed my cheek, "but we'll definitely have to practice it more often as well as...other things."

"Edward, if you could, I think you would be redder than a beet right now," I laughed.

I felt him chuckle and he was going to say something before he stopped.

"What is it baby? You were gonna say something..." I pressed.

"Was it...good...for you?" he stuttered.

I was shocked. I rarely heard Edward get flustered about anything so I knew that he was really worried that I didn't enjoy the afternoon.

_Is he being serious??_

I turned around to face him and cupped his jaw in one of my hands.

"Baby, if my screaming orgasm didn't convince you that I liked it, then I don't know what will." I smirked.

"Hmmm, you were pretty loud..." he smiled.

"Oh hush, you know you loved it!" I chided.

He laughed, confirming that he did and I breathed a sigh of relief at the self-loathing that had been avoided.

_I love the sound of his laugh...so musical_

"So baby, tell me how the rest of your evening went."

I recounted the events that took place from when he left including my unceremonious dinner with Charlie and my failed attempt at tricking him into thinking that I was asleep. The banter flowed easily between us as usual and before I knew it, we had talked into the early hours of the morning. I shivered against his chest and he reached beside me to wrap the comforter around my body.

"Hey Bella?" he whispered.

"Yeah baby?" I whispered back.

"Happy birthday."

_Shit!...adonisofaboyfriendsaywhaaatt??_

My eyes had been drooping with sleep but they shot open as I sat up with a jolt.

"Fuck! Is it the 13th already?" I gasped.

"Bella, how is it that someone can forget their own birthday?" he laughed.

"You know I hate my birthday, I'm already so much older than you Edward." I whined.

"Only by a year sweetheart **(A/N it really bothered me that Edward was 17 in the book so I made everyone one year older in the story...it doesn't really make a difference to the story though)** and besides, technically, I could be your grandfather." He turned my face to his. "You know none of this bothers me right?"

He gazed deeply into my eyes and I could feel myself getting completely lost in them. My heart rate spiked and my breathing deepened. I could feel his love cloak me and it sent warm shivers across my skin.

_Bloody stupid dazzling vampire powers._

"Yeah I know baby, thank you." I smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

I snuggled back into his chest and a yawn escaped my lips.

"I've kept you up love, you should get to bed."

"I don't wanna go to sleep now, I'm a big girl," I grumbled.

"Bella, you have a big day ahead of you and you get cranky if you don't sleep for long enough," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling that that there was more to what he was telling me.

"Define big day, Edward."

"Well...I tried to calm her down..." he paused.

"Edward, what is she planning?" I asked although I had an idea of what Alice had in store for me.

"She...may be...planning a birthday party for you," he rushed.

_Oh for fuck's sake Alice!_

"Dammit, Edward! She knows I hate surprise parties! What the hell?" I raged.

"Baby, you know Alice is only doing this because she loves you," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah well the last one didn't end up so well, remember?" I spat, remembering the events that had unfolded after my 18th birthday.

He stiffened behind me and let out a slow exhale as he too remembered the details.

"Edward, baby I didn't mean to bring that up. I know we've sorted it out already."I resigned.

"I'm ok; I need to remember it once in a while to make sure that it _**never**_ happens again," he said with a rigid jaw. He looked like he was a million miles away and I knew I had to bring him back to the

present so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Baby, kiss me," I whispered.

His eyes shifted back to mine and I saw the anguish ebb away as he returned to the moment. With a smile he bent his head down and captured my lips in a soft kiss. He tugged my bottom lip into his mouth and began to suckle lightly. My breathing picked up and I parted my lips in a groan. He wasted no time and invaded my mouth with his cool tongue. His cool breath flooded my mouth and I wrapped my hand around his neck and grasped his hair with my fingers. I tugged it and he moaned into the kiss. My heart rate was through the roof and I could feel wetness soaking my pajama pants. Edward pulled away and touched his forehead to mine before inhaling deeply.

"Bella, we should stop before we get carried away. I promise we'll continue this later on today ok?" He looked pained as if it required a lot of control to pull away from me.

"Hmmm, ok sweetie. I'll hold you to it. Will you stay and sing to me?" I asked as I moved to burrow underneath my covers.

He lay down on top of the covers and spooned behind me. His cool breath danced across my ear as his melodious voice sang me my lullaby. I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately which was filled with blissful dreams of Edward.

****

I woke up after noon to find that Edward was gone but a beautifully scripted note resided where he had previously lain.

My Beautiful Bella,

Once again, I wish you a very happy birthday. Alice will be around to pick you up at 4.00pm to go shopping. Please humour her and TRY to accept everything she buys you graciously.

I can't wait to see you at your party.

I'm forever yours.

Edward.

I smiled to myself and didn't even feel trepidation at the thought of going shopping with Alice. If there was one thing I would ever love about birthdays, it was the presents. I rushed to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower. I let the hot water cascade down my hair and relax the stiff muscles in my body. I would have stayed longer in the shower but my stomach complained loudly at the lack of food in it. I came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me before walking out to my room. I stopped short as I looked at my bed. Perfectly placed in the middle was a pair of black skinny jeans and a long pink printed tee. I raised an eye at the brand new pink converses that were seated on the floor and my face split with a grin as I realized that it could have been none other than Alice.

_Gotta love that pixie..._

I dressed in a quick fashion and sauntered down stairs and paused at the bottom, shocked by the sight before me. Charlie was seated in the couch facing the TV but turned at the sound of my feet on the stairs.

"Oh, hey Bella," he smiled.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work," I replied.

"Well I took the morning off to spend with you. It is your birthday!"

"Yeah don't remind me," I mumbled.

He reached beside the couch to grab an object before getting up and walking towards me.

"Happy birthday, Bells." He shrugged before handing me a package.

"Oh dad, you didn't have to get me anything," I said with a blush.

"Yes I did, I know I'm not around much but I thought to get you something to remember your last teenage year by because you know next year you won't be one," he gushed. He wasn't used to saying this much to me in one go and I could feel the emotion behind it.

_Well hopefully I'll be changed before then..._

I opened the package and found two tickets to see The Phantom of the Opera. I looked back up at Charlie and grinned widely.

"Thank you...really." I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his middle. He stiffened, momentarily stunned by my action but he relaxed into the hug and even stroked my hair.

"Bella, I just wanted to say, I don't want you to attach the events from last year with today ok? Everybody has moved on and I don't want you dwelling on it and getting upset." He voice was thick with emotion and it cracked slightly at the end. I could feel my eyes well up with tears and I hugged him tighter. After a moment, I pulled back from him and wiped the tears on my face. He blushed and looked down at his feet. There was a moment of awkwardness as we both realized that this was probably the most affectionate we'd been with each other in a while.

_Who knew he could be such a softie??_

"Thanks dad," I whispered with a small smile. "I'm going to make some brunch, would you like some?"

"It seems a little unfair making you cook on your birthday, how about we go out to eat?" he asked.

"Ok, I'll just grab my jacket." With that, we headed out into the day and he drove my truck to the local diner. We ordered a stack of pancakes between us as well as some eggs and bacon. We laughed at the fact that we came out for brunch and ended up ordering breakfast instead. The time passed easily between us and was filled with easy chatter and comfortable silence. I always liked spending time with Charlie as he didn't require much.

"So Bells, got any plans for this evening?"

"Yes, Alice and Rosalie are taking me shopping at 4.00pm and then the Cullens, well mostly Alice, have planned a surprise party for me...again."

He winced slightly at the last word but nodded and bent his head to continue with his food.

"Ok, well, have fun sweetie," he mumbled.

When we finished our meal, we walked around the park opposite the dinner and he told me stories of his adventures with Billy Black and I felt a slight twinge on my chest as I registered that I missed Jacob. Things had become very tense between us since I chose Edward over him and I at least hope he would call me to wish me a happy birthday. With a sigh I returned to the conversation with Charlie.

"You ok there kiddo?" Charlie asked, picking up on my change in demeanor.

"Yeah I am...I just miss Jacob a bit."

Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss atop my hair.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll come around soon. Come on, we better get you back to the house. It's almost half 3."

He guided me back to the car and we drove in silence back to the house. He dropped me off and mumbled something about going in to work before kissing my forehead and driving off in the Police Cruiser. I scrambled into the house and proceeded to clean up a bit while waiting for Alice to show.

I had plugged my iPod into my ears and got so engrossed in the music that I didn't hear the doorbell ring. I was vacuuming behind the couch and shaking my hips in time to the music but I felt a hard finger tap my shoulder. I yanked the earphones out and whirled around to come face to face with Alice but I didn't realize how close she was. I jumped back with a shriek and ended up falling over the couch and landed in a very awkward position with my legs over my head.

_Ouch...shitcocksuckingmuthafucka!_

"Oh, fuck that really hurt." I grumbled as I rubbed my arms, legs, neck and pretty much everywhere on my body. I crawled up the couch slowly and peeked over the top to see Alice biting her lip in an attempt to hold back the impending laughter.

"Go on Alice, laugh it up!" I mumbled.

High pitched peals of laughter filled the room and I'm pretty sure that if she were human, Alice would have been struggling to breath she was laughing so hard.

"Wow, Bella that was a lot funnier than my vision," she laughed.

_She saw that and still allowed me to fall like that?? Evil little..._

"Yeah, thanks for all your help Alice," I griped.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." She stepped around the couch and moulded her hard body around mine. She pushed me away and held my shoulders while looking at my face. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" She pecked my cheek.

Any ire I held for her dissolved quickly as she pressed me into another hug. She asked me how my day had been and I told her of my brunch-but-really-breakfast with Charlie and told her about the tickets to the theatre that he had given me for my birthday. She asked me who I was going to take and I answered that I was thinking of taking Charlie because I wanted to spend more time with him.

"That's a really good idea Bella, he'll really like that. Let's finish up here and head out, Rose is going to meet us at the mall." She smiled.

We headed out to her Porsche and she slipped into the driver's seat and zoomed off down the highway towards the mall. We had been driving for about 10 minutes when Alice turned to face me.

"Alice, please face forward, you know it unsettles me when you guys don't watch the road."

"I know Bella, I just wanted to saw that I'm really sorry we left you last year and this party is a way of me making up what was ruined last time," she said timidly.

"It's really ok. I'm ok. I wish people would stop reminding me of last year. Let's just enjoy today ok? I'm even willing to allow you to spend ridiculous amounts of money on me today," I smirked.

She squealed loudly and clapped her hands together in giddy fashion while bouncing on her seat. My eyes widened as I scolded her for removing her hands from the steering wheel. She rolled her eyes before returning her hands and facing the road.

We arrived at the mall in less than 5 minutes and Alice actually drifted the car into a parking space. I gaped at her open mouthed while she chuckled and patted my knee before exiting the car.

_That was something straight out of ProStreet!_

I fumbled out of the car and glanced around the parking lot to see if anyone had been around but thankfully no one was. I ran next to her and shook my head at her audacity. We quickly spotted Rosalie by the cluster of horny teenage guys ogling her a couple of feet away. She sashayed her hips seductively towards us resulting in giving the teenagers almost heart attacks.

"Happy birthday, Bella." She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wasn't as close to Rosalie as I was to Alice so I was a bit shocked at her public display of affection but returned it none the less.

"Thank you Rose. You know, I'm pretty sure those guys have creamed their pants from your sexy stunt."

Melodious sounds of musical chimes bounced off the walls of the store as Rosalie and Alice burst into peals of laughter. I joined them in their mirth and something told me that they were used to this behaviour but were still tickled by its regular occurrence.

"Shall we Bella?" Alice asked once we had calmed down.

I nodded and we headed out to get the dresses that we would wear for the evening. Before we headed into the store, Alice stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.

"Ok Bella, for your birthday, I will buy you your dress for tonight as well as future outfits."

"And I will buy you the lingerie you will wear tonight as well as in the future," Rosalie added with a smirk.

I bit my lip in order to stop myself from complaining about it because I knew it wasn't up for negotiation. With a nod of my head we continued into the store.

We had been shopping for about an hour and there was a mountain of clothes that would soon be invading my closet. Rosalie had chosen her dress for the evening. It was an Oasis Belted Peplum Dress that came up about mid-thigh and had two thin spaghetti straps holding it up.

"Damn Rose, you'd think you were the birthday girl!" I laughed as she spun around for me to admire the dress.

"Not to worry Bella, I've found the perfect dress for you," Alice sang.

And indeed she had. It was a one-shouldered midnight blue slinky dress. It had a body-con style and was tied into a bow at the shoulder. It exuded sexiness and innocence at the same time and it made me feel beautiful when I put it on. I agreed with Alice that I wanted the dress and she added it to the 'take' pile. Alice's dress was simple yet beautiful as well. It was a mini dress with a scoop neckline and it had a layered effect to it. Both girls looked breathtaking and I was sure that I paled in comparison to them. Once Alice paid for our items, they arranged for the bags to be taken to the car while we moved on to the next shop.

"Ok ladies, next stop shoes!" Alice squealed.

I just rolled my eyes and followed her into the shop. She had taken it upon herself to color coordinate everyone so that I would be donning blue with red accessories, Rosalie would be wearing red with black accessories, and she would be wearing green with more earthy toned accessories. Once we bought our purchases, we headed up to the lingerie store. Our day had been filled with fun and laughter and we were all having a blast shopping together.

_Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually enjoying this shopping trip!_

We didn't spend too much time shopping for lingerie because my stomach had begun complaining loudly but I chose a red lace bra and French knickers set. I thought that the idea went nicely with the red accessories I would be wearing and Alice agreed with me. They went around picking out baby dolls and push-up bras and other items at almost vampiric speed before Rosalie hurriedly paid for the items and set up an arrangement similar to the previous two shops we visited.

My stomach made a loud gurgling sound and Rosalie turned to me with an exasperated look.

"Alright, alright Bella, we're taking you to feed IT now...tell it to stop crying!"

"I'm not even sorry Rose, but I am starving so let's go." I grabbed her arm and tugged it harshly in the direction of the food court but she followed lazily with Alice snickering behind her. We arrived at the restaurant after what felt like eternity and we were led to our seats. As I looked at the menu, I saw that there weren't many healthy options on it but I realized that I wasn't at all bothered.

_Well I already ruined my diet today with the pancakes earlier...oh well! It's my birthday and I'll eat what I want. I think I'm in the mood for something greasy and totally heart attack worthy._

A waitress arrived to take our orders and I ordered a burger with all the trimmings as well as a side helping of fries and a banana milkshake. When the waitress turned to Alice and Rosalie, they kindly refused opting to go for just a glass of water and a coke respectively. Once the waitress had left, Rosalie turned to face me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Jeez Bella, do you want a blocked coronary before your 20?"

"Meh, it's my birthday," I replied with a shrug.

"That's no excuse Bella, I thought you where all for eating healthy and shit...TWP remember?"

"Speaking of TWP Bella, how's that going for you?" Alice raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

I blushed heavily as I realized that I hadn't given them any updates concerning the matter. Luckily, the waitress arrived with my food and I began shoving the fries into my mouth in an attempt to prevent them from asking me questions, knowing I wouldn't answer with my mouth full.

"We'll wait here all day if we have to Bella, so it would be in your best interest to stop stalling and get to talking," Rosalie said nonchalantly while checking her manicured fingers.

With a sigh I swallowed the food in my mouth and began recounting the various episodes that had happened. From the first failed attempt, to the big fight we had and right down to the making up that we did. It felt good to get it off my chest as I didn't have a sister to talk to, and my mother was miles away, not that I would ever give her any information seeing as it would lead to all sorts of unwanted questions. They listened intently and didn't comment until I had finished talking.

"Wow, Bella, I can honestly say I didn't think our Eddie boy had it in him!" Rosalie was genuinely surprised.

We started laughing at that and Alice suddenly stopped and stared off into space with a blank look on her face.

_What the?...oh, she's having a vision__._

Alice came out of a vision and a devious smile etched slowly across her face. I was suddenly very afraid of the vision she had just seen. She whispered something very quickly to Rosalie and I strained to hear it but it was in tones that were too low for my mortal ears to pick up.

"Come on Bella, we have to go get ready for your party." Alice was hurriedly packing things away and stood with Rosalie ready to go.

I sat still with my arms crossed across my chest and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Where's the fire folks?" I snarked.

"Oh Bella please, this is not the time for a tantrum. Trust us, you'll thank us later." Rosalie chided.

With a pout I stood up and followed them towards the car park feeling both excitement and dread at what the evening had to offer.

**A/N: To start with, thanks goes to my fabulous beta Daniiface. She rocks sumthin special!!**

**Ok, so I'm in the middle of moving house so my time has not been my own at all. I know that's not really an excuse but that's real life for ya! I promise i've already started on chapter 5...**shifty eyes****

**This story is winding now now, it's only got about 2 more chapters (including an epilogue) and then an EPOV.**

**I'm on Twitter:_MissVic_**

**Review please??**


	5. Who's birthday is it? Pt II

**Extensive A/N at the bottom. Enjoy =]**

**P.s. all **_**italics**_** are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine**_

_

* * *

  
_

I stood in front of the mirror and gazed at my reflection. I had been pressed, coiffed, plucked, and buffed within an inch of my life, but as I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile goofily at my reflection.

_Goodness me, these girls are F-A-Ntastic..._

I turned to each of them, revelling in their appearances, they looked out of this world with their ethereal beauty. I turned back to the mirror, twirling a little to take in all sides of my appearance, and wondered what kind of magic they used to turn me into the sultry beauty that was being reflected.

"She's good isn't she?" Rosalie whispered to me.

I nodded my head fiercely and couldn't find the right words to describe the onslaught of emotion that filled me. My eyes filled with tears but before they had time to fall, Alice was there with a tissue, dabbing delicately at my eyes to prevent my make-up from running, while chastising me softly for almost ruining her work.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie turned to us.

We both nodded and shuffled towards the door; well I shuffled, while they glided. Esme met us at the door, and I was astounded at the air of elegance she exuded. My jaw fell open as I gawked at her.

"Esme, you look so beautiful," I whispered reverently.

"Thank you darling," she smiled, reaching over to tuck a loose tendril of hair behind my ear. "You are most exquisite, Bella."

I sent a watery smile her way as we continued down the hallway towards the stairs. I was buzzing with excitement and nervous energy and as we reached the stairs, I sent a silent prayer above that I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

_Oh god please don't let me fall!_

As if reading my thoughts Rosalie linked arms with me, shared a warm smile, and we continued our descent down the stairs. I kept my eyes on my feet so I wouldn't trip, but when Rosalie let go of my arm, I looked up and was rewarded with the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

Edward was donned in a slim fit shirt that was the same colour as my dress. The shirt wrapped around his body like a glove, encasing his broad chest and subtle biceps.

Even with my human eyes, I could see his abs poke slightly through the shirt, causing my breathing to pick up. I raised my eyes to meet his, and my skin broke out in goose bumps at the intensity of his gaze. The silence seemed to stretch on for eternity, before Edward walked slowly towards me, ran a hand up my neck to cup the back of my head and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Happy birthday, Bella," he whispered. "'Beautiful' isn't sufficient a word to describe the way you look tonight."

He stepped back to look at me, a dazzling smile splitting his face into two. I couldn't help but reciprocate it, and he turned, taking my hand into his as we faced the rest of the room. I hadn't realized when Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had moved towards their respective partners, but I did notice that each couple matched in the colour scheme of their clothing.

_Alice..._

I was a bit unsure what was supposed to happen next, but Carlisle came forward enveloping me into a fatherly hug, kissing atop my hair, and wishing me a happy birthday. The rest of the family followed and I was plunged into a whirlwind of cold, hard bodies pressing against mine. I couldn't tell who was who but when a cold hand intertwined with mine, and a cool breath fanned across my ear asking if I was hungry, I immediately knew it was Edward.

"Of course she's hungry; it's time for her to eat." Alice chided, before taking my other hand, pulling me away from Edward and towards the kitchen. The whole family followed, and I was thrust into a chair by Alice while Esme placed a tray in front of me, filled to the brim with all kinds of food. Luckily I was hungry, so I wasted no time in grabbing a plate and getting tucked into the food. Esme asked me how my day went and with the help of Alice and Rosalie, I recounted the story, starting from when I woke up, and ending with my current location, at the dinner table. The conversation flowed freely, and there were lots of laughs as the boys inserted jokes wherever they could causing me to almost choke on my food several times. After I had eaten beyond my fill I sat back in the chair, looked at each member of my family and memorised their features as they laughed and chatted with each other. I saw that they all had bright golden eyes and concluded that they must have hunted before the evening.

_What a wonderful family! I love each of them so much, sometimes it hurts..._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice asking if I wanted to open my presents yet. I nodded furiously and everyone broke out into rounds of laughter as we moved back into the living room. I sat on the loveseat, perched on Edward's lap, and Alice brought a parcel towards me. I grabbed it excitedly from her hand and popped the top open, to find two coupons for an all day trip to a spa. I squealed loudly, launched myself into her arms, and hugged her with all the strength my mortal body could muster. I knew it was a joint present from Alice and her husband, so I turned to Jasper and gave him a one-armed hug. Even though his control had gotten better, he was still wary of me, so I didn't push him. As I looked towards the table, overloaded with numerous packages of different shapes and sizes, something clicked in my head, but before I had time for my filter to kick in, I opened my mouth.

"What, no wrapping paper?" I said sarcastically.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned sour, as every vampire took on a similar expression of pain to each other. My eyes widened as I realized what I had uttered, and I turned to Jasper.

"Oh god, Jazz, I didn't mean it like that," I back tracked.

He lifted his eyes to meet mine and I was almost knocked to the floor by the anguish and regret that was pouring out of him. I could also feel sincere apology emanating out of him in thick waves, and without realizing it I drew closer to him, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Jasper," I whispered into his shirt.

I felt his hands gingerly circle my shoulders, as if he was afraid of breaking me, before settling around me, and he pulled me just a little closer as he whispered his thanks into my hair. I was hit with a strong wave of relief that was made stronger by my own. This was the first time I had made full body contact with Jasper, and I was sure that we all felt the significance of the moment. I returned to Edward's lap, slightly saddened by the sullen mood that filled the room.

_Look what you did now, Bella,_ _you've gone and ruined the party..._

I frantically racked my brain for something to say or do to bring them out of their Bella-induced trance, but I was running up blank.

"Hey Bella, do you want to continue opening your presents?" Alice asked softly.

_No__thank you...just look where that got me._

I began shaking my head to decline, but stopped and smiled as an idea came to me. I stood up from Edward's lap and walked over to the speakers. I could hear Alice's tinkering laugh behind me and knew that she had seen what I was about to do. I plugged in the iPod that was lying next to the speakers, searched for an appropriate play list and selected one I thought fitting. The sounds of Toploader's _Dancing in the Moonlight_ **(A/N there's a real story behind this song choice. See a/n at bottom)** filled the room and I smiled at the choice of song, before sauntering up to Edward and requesting that he dance with me. He looked at my outstretched hand for a second, before hesitantly taking it and moving off the loveseat. Alice and Rosalie had gotten the idea and requested a dance from their partners. I saw that Esme and Carlisle had joined in too and before long, we were all dancing and gyrating to songs that wouldn't normally be listened to.

We danced to several songs before I started to feel breathless and a little tired.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's melodious voice rang in my ear as his hands circled my waist. Of all the people who had let loose and allowed themselves to have fun, I was most surprised by Edward. It gave me such joy to see him interact with his family in the carefree manner in which he did so tonight and I was a little turned on by the way his body moved to the music.

_Mmm Edward, who knew that 'Mysterious Girl' brought out the sexy in you..._

"Bella?"

I was brought out of my reverie by his concerned tone, nodded, and leaned in to kiss his deliciously sinful lips. Before the kiss had a chance to deepen, Edward pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella, can I play something for you?" he asked.

I answered him and he took hold of my hand and led me towards the piano. I turned back to see that each couple was seated together in the living room and had all their attention on Edward. He sat down at the bench and I beside him. He turned to me, kissing me once more before whispering a 'happy birthday' to me. He took a deep breath before turning to face the piano and playing the first few notes of the music I instantly recognized as my lullaby. I got caught up in Edward's playing as he took me to different heights with the music. I marvelled at his talent and listened to his translation of our entire relationship into music. I felt the trepidation of the beginnings of our relationship in the quiet drones of the keys, which were followed by a soft melody that was the declaration of our love. The soft sounds soon gave way to harsh choppy notes that represented the short yet excruciatingly painful time that we spent apart. I felt a lump rise up in my throat and my breathing hitched as I remembered the months I had spent in anguish. I had no time to dwell on those thoughts though, as Edward's playing had taken on a lighter tone. It seemed like he was barely touching the keys as his fingers danced gracefully over the piano. I smiled wistfully to myself, as I realized that I had never thought of it before, but the weeks following Edward's return resembled the beginning of our relationship; how we would dance around each other, not really talking about anything. I had expected the song to end there as it usually does, so I was pleasantly surprised and a little confused as he continued playing. I listened intently to the new addition and was surrounded by a mellow harmony that sent warm shivers along my spine. The sound was so wonderfully intimate and I found myself drowning in a sea of intense love and lust. I knew that this addition symbolized the new level of intimacy we had entered, and I could hear the hope of reaching higher levels that lingered in the sounds.

Edward finished playing but his fingers lingered on the keys of the piano. After what felt like eternity, he pivoted slowly on the bench until he sat facing me. He reached out tentatively and wiped at my face with his cool thumb before cupping my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying but I leaned into his palm, turning my face slightly to kiss his fingers.

"Bella, will you dance with me?" he whispered.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I barely managed a nod. He held my hand and as he helped me to my feet, I noticed that the rest of the family were gone from the living room. I wasn't aware of the precise time they had left, but I guessed it was around the time Edward played the new addition of the song. Edward walked towards the speakers, his brow wrinkling in concentration as he searched for a song on the iPod. Moments later, I heard the quiet sounds of Johnny Cash's rendition of _First time__ever I saw your face_, and gasped softly as Edward pulled me into his arms in an instant. We began to dance to the music and I pressed my face into Edward's shirt, inhaled deeply, and let his scent fill me with warmth that spread across my skin. I felt him press his face against my hair with one hand holding mine, while the other lingered low on my waist.

_This is the best birthday ever! I__fucking__love this guy..._

I was brought out my internal musings by Edward's harmonious voice singing along to the song, softly in my ear. My breathing hitched, my heart rate doubled, and I'm sure I whimpered into his shirt. The amount of love I was feeling mounted up in me but I couldn't think of any words that would adequately express it, so I leaned back slightly and pulled him down into a kiss. It started off softly with little pecks and grew into Edward sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He suckled on it, before running his cool tongue across my lip. With a moan, I parted my lips and he took the opportunity to seek out my tongue. My fingers weaved into his hair and I tugged tightly at his locks. As the kiss was becoming more heated, he pulled me flush against his body and my nipples hardened against him. I knew that he felt it because he let loose a growl, pushing me away from his sinful lips so that I could take a breath.

"Edward, take me upstairs, please!" I breathed in heavy gasps.

"Bella?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Please..." I pleaded with him.

With vampiric speed, he carried me up to his room. I clutched his shirt and shut my eyes tightly to deal with the rapid change in momentum. I heard him close the door behind us, so I opened my eyes and set my legs on the ground. We stood watching each other for a split second, before he closed the space between us.

"Bella..." he breathed and I felt the familiar feeling of warmth tingle across my entire body.

I propelled myself into his arms and attacked his lips with heated fervour. He backed me slowly away from the door, towards the bed. Before the back of my knees hit the bed, he scooped me up and laid me gently in the middle. I gazed lovingly into his eyes and hoped that I was communicating all the emotion I was currently feeling.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," he said while tracing my face with his index finger, as if trying to commit its image into his memory.

"As are you, baby," I smiled and reached up to pull his face down to mine.

This kiss was less frenzied but no less wonderful. He kissed across my lips and down my chin. He placed soft, open mouthed kisses along my jaw line and up towards my eyes. No part of my face was left unloved by his lips and he continued down the column of my throat, stopping to suckle lightly on my collarbone. I moaned softly and tightened my grip in his hair. His hands snaked underneath my body and he pulled me up into a sitting position, to which I happily obliged. He brought one hand up and pushed the dress off my shoulder, following it with kisses. Once the dress had been removed halfway down my body, he pushed my shoulders back gently and moved his hands to lift my hips, allowing him to continue removing the dress. After the dress had been removed, he lifted a leg delicately and began to unbuckle my shoe, kissing the area where the straps lay. He moved onto the other foot, and when he felt that they had received adequate care, he stood up and stepped backwards to look at me splayed out on the bed in my lingerie.

"Jesus, Bella! You have no idea how fucking delectable you look right now."

His words caused a flood of heat to pool between my legs, and his eyes darkened as he breathed in deeply.

"Fuck..." he breathed.

He crawled over me on the bed, thrusting his tongue into my mouth once our lips were aligned. I moaned loudly, wrapped my legs around his hips and ground my centre against him.

"Edward, you have too many clothes on," I panted when we separated to catch our breaths.

He raised his body to a kneeling position between my legs, which were still wrapped around his hips, and moved his hands to undo the buttons of his shirt. I raised mine to stop him, and he slid his hands down my arms, grazing the sides of my breasts before continuing until he grasped my hips firmly into his hands. He ground his hips into mine, his prominent erection meeting my well-soaked centre.

"Unngghh, Edward" I moaned, and my hands faltered against his shirt.

Edward chuckled lowly before moving his hands around my bottom, kneading the flesh there. I continued to undo his buttons and finally pushed the shirt off his shoulders. I ran my eyes over his perfectly sculpted chest, raking my fingers down the path my eyes took. He purred, and I smirked up at him before removing his belt from its buckle. I ran my fingers along the hem of his dark wash jeans and undid the button. Pulling the zipper down slowly, my breathing became shallow in response to the excitement of undressing Edward. I must have taken too long, because Edward stilled my hands with his and pushed them away from his open jeans. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smirked.

"Jeez Edward, impatient much?"

He didn't acknowledge my question, but shook his head slightly, closed his eyes and stepped off the bed. His eyes had turned completely black. I gasped, pulled my hands to my chest and waited. The silence stretched on for miles as he took several deep breaths, calming the storm that seemed to rage in his head. When he finally opened his eyes, he sent me a reassuring smile and pulled his jeans down his leg. Clad in only black silk boxers, he crawled back over me on the bed and gazed into my eyes. His had regained the golden colour I was used to, only slightly darker and I knew that he was ok. I smiled at the revelation and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yep, all better. I just needed a moment; it got too much for me," he explained.

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, he ran his hands along my sides from my hip to my breast and palmed it softly. I gasped against his lips and he, once again, used the opportunity to search for my tongue. My nipples grew hard in his palm and he used the pad of his thumb to flick them.

"God Bella, can we take this off please?" he breathed against my mouth.

"Yes," I nodded.

I sat up and reached behind me to undo the clasp on my bra and remove it. As my breasts came into view, his eyes darkened even more and a rush of wetness flooded my panties. He took a deep breath and lowered his head to take a pebbled nipple in between his lips, careful to avoid using his teeth. I gasped and arched my back as his cool mouth came in contact with my over heated skin.

"Bella, you taste so good, but I've told you this before right?" he said against my breast.

"Yes..." I gasped.

I didn't even realize I was being lowered onto the bed until I felt my head touch the pillow. Edward's lips paid equal attention to both breasts, and he had me moaning and tugging mercilessly at his hair. He continued on a fiery cool path down my stomach, and dipped his tongue into my belly button. Tracing the edge of my panties, he looked up at me, asking a silent question. With a nod of my head, he lifted my hips and pulled down my panties, before discarding them at the foot of the bed.

_Oh yes please Mr. I-can-make-you-come-so-hard-you-see-stars_

With all manner of self-confidence, I spread open my legs and watched as Edward stilled for a second before moving in between them. He placed a kiss on my inner thigh and moved higher, paying attention everywhere but completely avoiding the place that ached the most for his touch. He moved to the other leg and continued his ministrations, ignorant of the fact that I was squirming in my blissful need for him.

"Oh god, Edward please!" I pleaded.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?"

"I need you...please."

"To do what?" he teased.

"Edward, PLEASE." I was beginning to think that I would explode with the need I felt for him.

"Bella, you've not said anything. You need to tell me exactly what you want from me," he smirked against my thigh.

"Fuck, Edward, please just lick me..." I almost shouted.

"With pleasure, sweetheart," he chuckled.

He licked up my slit and I was so desperate for any kind of friction that my back completely arched off the bed, and the loudest moan escaped my lips.

"God Bella...so sweet," he murmured.

He used his fingers to separate my folds and took another lick. He drew patterns with his tongue into my centre and probed my opening a few times before moving upwards to my aching clit.

"Ahh fuck, Edward." I tightened my hands in his hair.

_Shit, if he was human, I'm sure Edward would have bald patches right now..._

I could feel the orgasm approach me at warp speed and as soon as Edward inserted a finger into me, it hit me with the speed of a freight train.

"Unghhh, ooohhhhh gooooodddd...Edwaarrddd," I screamed.

I could feel Edward's tongue still working against me and another orgasm approached me, but this time I was better prepared for it.

"Edward, please don't stop...I'm gonna come again," I begged as his tongue moved faster. "Unnngghhh, fuck! Yes! Edward..."

I was flying, maybe gliding, but I was definitely in the air. My body felt as though is was as light as a feather, freely floating through the atmosphere. Edwards lips, kissing an ascent up my body, brought me down slowly from my high and I came to with him suckling on my collarbone.

"Oh god, Edward that was so good," I breathed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his head up for a kiss. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and tasted myself on him. I found it to be a little strange, but I soon forgot all about it as I got lost in the kiss. Edward began rocking himself into me and I felt just how hard he was.

_Is that for me?_

"Edward, can I...reciprocate?" I blushed, and was met with his hearty chuckle.

"Bella, you just finished screaming expletives to the heavens. Now, all of a sudden you're shy?" he laughed.

I hit his chest and he feigned being hurt, but it turned into a look of desire as I caressed the area that I had hit. I ran my hands over his pecs, using my thumb to flick his nipples. He released a breathy moan and ground his hips into mine.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" I moaned.

"I don't know Bella..." he whispered

"Please Edward, I really want to do this for you," I pouted. I could see his resistance wearing thin, so I continued my hands towards his boxers and moved them slowly over his hips. I couldn't move them past his knees where he was kneeling on the bed, so I pushed against his chest to let him know that I wanted him to lie backwards. Thankfully he obliged and I pulled his boxers the rest of the way down. When I looked back up at him, I was certain that I would never forget the sight before me for as long as I lived.

_Oh. My. Shit._

Edward already was a sight that sent my heart racing, but Edward **naked** was the vision of perfection that caused my heart to beat a million per second, my palms to become sweaty, my breathing to become laboured, and my panties to become drenched.

"So beautiful..." I whispered, completely in awe at the display before me.

"Bella..."

I crawled over him and kissed him gently on his lips once, twice and three times, before kissing his chin and flicking my tongue out to taste the skin.

_How can somebody's skin taste this fucking good?_

I licked down his throat and suckled on his collarbone, since he seemed to like doing it to me.

_I'm gonna have to remember to ask him about his deal with my collarbone._

I filed that thought away for future remembrance and continued my descent down his flawless body. Edward's moans and gasps where spurring me on and his hands would sometimes grab one of my hips, before releasing it. I knew it was because he thought he could hurt me and as desperate I was for his touch, I knew we could only take things one step at a time. When I reached the trail of silky hair that would lead me to my treasure, I looked up at Edward to make sure that he was still ok with what was happening. I looked into his dark amber eyes and waited confirmation from him that he was alright. He nodded his head minutely and I slowly wrapped my hand around his shaft. We both gasped at the same time. I kissed his hipbone and moved my hands slowly up his shaft, using my thumb to spread the drop of liquid that had gathered at the head around. I pumped him several times, revelling in his grunts and pants before deciding that I wanted to see if his dick tasted as good as the rest of him did.

"Edward?"

"Uh huh..." he rasped

"I'm going to use my mouth on you now, is that ok?" I whispered.

"Ungh, gimme a sec..." he said, and I waited, with my hand still wrapped around him until he spoke again. "Okay."

With his permission, I lowered my mouth to him and wasted no time in licking the pre-cum that had gathered again at his tip.

_Holymotheroffuck!_

Edward cock tasted even better than the rest of him did. Amazed at this discovery, I sucked the head of his penis into my mouth and was rewarded with an explosion of expletives from Edward's lips.

"Oh fuck! Shit! Bella!...that feels so fucking good, you have no idea!"

_Oh,__I think I do..._

I released him from my mouth with a pop and licked the length of his shaft, circling the head with my tongue. I took him into my mouth once again, sucking as deep as I could, using my hand to pump what I couldn't fit. Bobbing my head up and down, I tried to take him deeper into my mouth each time I went down. I had never heard Edward be so vocal, and they were quickly becoming my favourite sounds.

"Bella, oh god, your mouth...so hot...so good."

"Please don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop," he begged

"Ungh, ahhhhh, uhhhhh"

His breaths were coming out faster and I knew that the end was close. I increased my efforts as did Edward, his moans coming out louder.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm gonna...gonna come. Please move."

_Move? No way buster..._

I shook my head around him and tried to say no, but my mouth was full of him so it came out a muffled sound. I hollowed out my mouth even further and took him deeper than I ever had and with a loud groan, he came into my mouth.

_Fucking vampires...even their jizz tastes good_

I hummed in pleasure at the taste of Edward and swallowed greedily around him. He softened for about two seconds before becoming incredibly hard again. I looked up at him bewildered, but was answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Vampire," he explained.

I smiled and crawled up his body to kiss him. The kiss was slow but deep, a way of letting each other know the magnitude of love we were feeling for each other. He rolled me onto my back, the kiss becoming frenzied once again, as he palmed a breast and I wrapped my legs around him. His cock came in contact with my centre and I gasped, pulling away slightly. I had never felt him there before, but I knew that I wanted to feel him there over and over again. I used my legs to pull him closer to me so that we were touching. He searched my eyes for anything that might suggest I was uncomfortable with the direction we were heading in, but I kept my face relaxed and reached up to stroke his face.

"Bella?" he asked me, as if my eyes didn't provide a suitable enough answer.

"Yes Edward, I want this." I replied.

He moved to line himself up at my entrance, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. I waited patiently until he reopened his eyes to look into mine. Again, he searched for any shadow of doubt or fear I reached up and kissed him softly, reassuring him that I was ready.

He looked into my eyes and gave me a breathtaking smile before whispering, "I love you, Bella".

He began pushing in ever-so-slowly and I could only feel the minute pressure of him entering me, when he gasped loudly and pulled back out. Confusion was written all over my face but as I looked at him, I recognized the signs of him receiving a vision from Alice. His eyes were wide and glazed over as he stared at the wall behind me. The vision was over in the same instant that he received it and he scrambled off the bed.

_Fuck! What's going on? I didn't even know__Alice__was in the house..._

"Edward, what's going on? Are you alright? What did she show you?" I ranted worriedly.

He looked at me with an apologetic look and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, before uttering the name I didn't think I would hear, especially given the current situation.

"It's Jacob..." he whispered.

**Yes, I know, I know, I take the absolute piss! First, I don't update for ages, then, I leave you will this evil cliffie...If I told you that chap 6 is almost finished, would you believe me? *does pouty face***

**The story behind the song choice is quite funny: I was at a party once, and my friend, (who was completely out of it) shouted something she really shouldn't have, WHEN THE MUSIC HAD JUST BEEN TURNED OFF. Needless to say, everyone heard, and it got really awkward and silent. I pressed play on the ipod to get rid of the silence and 'Dancing in the Moonlight' came on. We all burst out laughing and the party was saved...phew!**

**Review please?? and I just might update quicker..**.


	6. No need for all that planning

**A/N: *Big shock and horror*an update to TWP??**

**I know, I know, I've totally failed in my promise for a quick update. However, real life gave me a swift kick to the nuts and threw me back into uni work...hard! I've kinda gotten used to being back now so hopefully I'll be able to space out my workload to allow some writing to be done.**

**I don't like putting A/N's at the beginning of a story, but I'm going to this time because I've got a wee bone to pick with the readers. This story is now on twilighted and although I've only posted three chapters, I've already received more reviews than the five chapters here on . Except for the faithful few who review my work constantly, it's really demoralising to see this story receive so little love. This is my first attempt at fic writing **_**ever**_** and while it may have started off not so great, I'd like to think that my writing has improved over the chapters. I'm not asking for great big essays, but an 'I liked this chapter' would suffice. If you didn't like it, tell me also. Reviews do equal faster updates...trust me!**

**We have one more chapter of this story and then an EPOV. I'm not sure whether I want to do an epilogue, but I guess we'll have to see.**

**OK, rant over. Enjoy the story**.

**P.s. all **_italics_ **are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

**************************

"Jacob?!" I gasped.

A multitude of emotions crossed my mind in that instant, ranging from elation at the possibility that he might be nearby, to horror at the thought that he might be hurt.

"Baby, baby, calm down." Edward crossed the room in a stride and sat next to me on the bed. He used his thumb to gently smooth out the furrow that had etched itself into my forehead. "Nothing's wrong with him, it's just that he's here...I think."

"You think?" I asked confused.

"Yeh, in the vision Alice saw us almost...you know, and then it went blank."

"So, how does that mean he's here?"

Edward explained that Alice and Jasper had been in the woods when Alice got the vision, so they came home. One their way, they picked up Jacob's scent, and he had read their minds before they got to the house. I realised that the family was probably downstairs, and as disappointed as I was that we had been interrupted, I got redressed, and we moved downstairs to wait for him. We had just stepped off the last step, when Edward cocked his head to the side and grimaced.

"He's outside. He doesn't want to come inside, so he's asking that you go out there." He growled.

I turned around to head outside, but Edward grabbed my hand, and whirled me back to face him.

"You're not going out _**there **_without me." He demanded, but quickly softened his tone and added 'please' when he saw a look of ire that crossed my face. I nodded my head and intertwined my fingers with his, letting him lead me towards the kitchen, and out of the back door. We stood on the steps and looked out into the woods where it was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing beyond the trees. I called out Jacob's name, and knew when he came out from between the trees, because Edward's stance stiffened. As soon as his massive build became visible to my human eyes, my face broke out into a huge grin. All sorts of emotions flitted through me, but the one that settled was incredible happiness. I didn't think, I just disentangled my hands from Edward's, and broke out into a full sprint towards him. I launched myself into his arms with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

"Ooof! I think someone is glad to see me..." he said, while picking me up by my waist and swinging me around.

I squealed loudly and hung tightly to his neck before he put me down and crushed me to his chest, however the hug didn't last long.

"Eww Bella, you stink!" he said, keeping me at arm's length and scrunching up his nose. He looked at me for a second, before a look of surprise crossed his face. He removed his hand off my shoulder and wiped underneath my eyes with his thumb.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that! Please don't cry, it's just that you smell like them..."

I hadn't even realised I was crying, but I started to laugh. It was just like Jacob to think the reason I was crying was something as paltry as him being put off by my smell. I must have looked crazy, laughing and crying at the same time, and the look Jacob gave me confirmed my thoughts, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, sceptically.

"Never better, Jake," I nodded my head, wiping the remainder of my tears.

He breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a breathtaking smile that threatened to split his face.

"You scared me there for a sec, Bells." He put an arm around me, and pulled me to his side. I wrapped the arm that was crushed between us around his middle, and snuggled closer to his warm frame. I looked up towards the kitchen door, and was shocked to find Edward no longer standing there.

_Where did he go? I hope he behaves himself..._

We walked towards the steps and sat down facing the woods. There was a blanket of silence that covered us, and while it wasn't suffocating, it wasn't entirely comfortable either. There was so much that needed to be said between us. I had so many questions to ask him, but I had no idea where to start.

"Bella, before we start, I just want to say 'I'm sorry'," he said softly.

"What for?" I asked, knowing what he was referring to, but needing him to say it out loud for me to hear.

"For everything, Bella. I was fucking livid when you took _**him**_back, even after all the shit he put you through, but I should have been happy for you."

"_**He**_ has a name Jake, and yes you should have been happy for me. It was a really hard decision to make, but you know, I love him." I concluded.

"I know Bells. You look happy, and I'm glad for you." He smiled, nudging me with his shoulder.

And just like that, a multitude of words was said with those short sentences. I smiled inwardly, knowing that things were going to be okay between us. We started talking about the past several months, and what we had been up to. He told me about school, his friends, and gave me updates on the pack and the shenanigans they got up to. I rehashed the past months of my life to him also, retelling the story of graduating high school. He laughed at me when I told him that I fell, flashing my panties to the whole of the school, much to my chagrin. When he asked why I wasn't packing up for college, I told him that I wanted to take a year out and travel. We didn't talk anymore on the subject because he knew that I was going away with the Cullens to be changed. Silence, once again, fell around us, but before we had time to be caught up in our thoughts, Jacob shocked me with incredible news.

"So, guess what happened to me, Bella?" He smirked, turning his head to face me.

"I don't know. What happened?" I asked, searching his face for a clue. I got drawn to his deep eyes that were shining with an intensity I had only seen in Edward's.

"No. Way." I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Yes, way." He smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Jake, when did this happen?" I gushed.

"4 months, 6 days, 13 hours and 9 minutes ago," he said, without having to think about it.

"Wow," I replied, before punching him in the shoulder. I knew he wasn't hurt, but it surprised him all the same.

"What the fuck was that for?" he exclaimed.

"_**That**_, was for waiting 4 months, 6 days, 13 hours and 10 minutes to tell me that you imprinted, Jacob Black!" I scolded.

"I know Bella, I really wanted to, believe me, but I behaved like such a dick to you, I didn't think you would even want to look at me, let alone hear that I imprinted." He looked down into his lap, his face crestfallen.

"That's not a valid excuse, Jake. You were just being a pussy!"

"I am no pussy, Bella," he stressed the syllables in my name.

"Oh yeh? I'm willing to bet a large sum of money, that she was the one who made you come here tonight," I replied.

His opened his mouth, looking for something to retort back, before closing it again. He turned back to face me, telling me that he was had decided to visit me, but she gave him a swift kick up the ass when he almost changed his mind at the last second.

"It's ok, Jake," I chuckled. "Tell me about her, what is she like?"

"She's my whole world." He whispered, looking off reverently into the distance, before looking at me from the corner of his eyes, a blush creeping underneath his russet skin. He looked sheepish, slightly embarrassed at his display of devotion to the one that held his heart captive. I smiled, ridiculously elated that Jacob had found someone to love, someone who would love him back with the ferocity he deserved.

"You know," he started. "I thought I would never imprint. I mean, I always thought it was you, so when you chose the leech-"

"Jacob..." I warned.

"Sorry, I mean Edward. When you chose Edward over me, I was fucking devastated, but now..." he sighed, unable to put his feelings into words. I understood the way he felt, as I often felt that way when thinking or talking about Edward. He put his arm around my shoulders and I shifted closer to him, snuggling into his side while he rested his cheek on my hair.

We sat together for a while longer, just enjoying each other's presence, until he lifted his arm from me. I lifted my head to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I've got patrolling tonight." He answered.

I nodded my head in understanding and we made to stand up from our seating position. I hugged him fiercely and made him promise to bring her to visit me. I made sure to suggest that the meeting place be at my house, because I wasn't sure how comfortable the imprintee of a werewolf would be in a house full of vampires. I watched him walk into the woods, and sooner than I would have liked, he became indistinguishable from the trees. With a happy sigh, I turned back into the house.

Edward looked up and switched the TV off as I re-entered the living room. He opened his arms to me, and I sat by his side nestling against his chest.

"Welcome back, my love, did you have fun?" he asked.

"I did. Hope you didn't miss me too much," I quipped.

"It was agonising, babe. I just wanted to grab you, take you upstairs and ravage your body with my mouth," he said, as he placed an open mouthed kiss on my temple.

I was left speechless as his words caused a familiar heat to spread over my lower region. He sniffed the air repeatedly, obviously picking up the scent of my arousal, and lowered his head to sniff along the column of my throat.

"Urgh Bella," he gagged, "You smell horrible..."

"So I've heard," I rolled my eyes and noticed that Alice and Jasper were missing again. "Did Alice and Jasper go out again?"

"Yes, they went to finish their hunt," he paused, before adding, "You know, I never actually gave you my present."

"Then what was the piano playing?" I enquired.

"That was my way of saying 'I love you so much Bella, my dead heart drowns in a sea of agony each time I'm away from you."

"Wow," I blinked. "That's was terribly corny, even for you Edward"

He chuckled low in his chest, bending his head to place a kiss on my temple, before recoiling back in horror at my smell. He explained that the gift was in his room, and asked me to wait while he got it. In the blink of an eye, he had returned, clutching a small parcel in his hands. In all the times I had seen Edward move faster than the human mind could comprehend, it still startled me when he moved so fast. The cool breeze that followed his rapid departure caused an involuntary shiver to run down my spine, and my nipples to harden slightly. He sat down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders, and handed me the box. Carefully, I untied the ribbon that had been manipulated into an intricate design atop the lid of the box.

_He could have just tied a simple ribbon, but no! Trust him not to do things by half._

My inner ramblings caused a small smile to grace my face, but when I opened the lid of the box, the smile became exponentially wider. A beautiful Elsa Peretti bracelet sat cushioned in the velvet box, adorned with round aquamarine stones that caught the light, making it dance. It was the bracelet I wanted, the only one I liked out of the whole catalogue, which I just happened upon, one day while in Alice's room; its appeal to me was accentuated by its simplicity. Somehow, he found out that I was mesmerised by the bracelet and then purchased it for me. My eyes welled up with tears as I turned to face him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, and whispered my sincere thanks. He carefully lifted the bracelet out the box, clasping it firmly around my wrist, and lifting my hand to kiss just below it.

"Thank you Edward. It's beautiful."

Cupping both hands around his face, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before taking up his bottom lip into my mouth. It wasn't a lust-filled kissed but it sent a warm shiver down my spine. This time, it was due to the intense feeling of love that swirled in the air around us. He pulled back slightly to whisper against my lips.

"I love you so much Bella."

"And I, you," I whispered back.

I couldn't remember a time where I had ever felt a powerful emotion such as this. It was quite stifling and I feared that I would be overcome by it. I wound my arms around Edward's shoulders, and buried my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. As he stroked my back softly, I knew then, that I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted him to change me, and be by my side for all eternity. With the revelation, I clung tighter to him, breathing him in even deeper, and I placed kisses on his neck.

"Bella, it's late. I should take you home," he half moaned, half whimpered.

"Or, we could go upstairs. There's nobody here," I replied, while moving the kisses around his throat to the other side of his neck.

"Ungh, crap." His voice was strained, almost as if he was arguing with himself, whether to heed my suggestion, or to insist on taking me home. As much as I wanted us to move to the bedroom, I knew that he was right. I needed to go home, because I told Charlie I would be back at a reasonable time.

_I should have just told him that I'd have a sleepover with Alice...damn!_

With reluctance, I pulled away from him and kissed him once on his lips.

"Come on then tiger, take me home," I chuckled.

*****

The steady stream of the shower beat on my shoulders, slightly massaging my taut muscles, which were tired from being active all day. I set the temperature of the shower so hot, that it caused the bathroom to fill up with steam, as I reflected back on the evening. It had been a crazy, emotional ride, from enjoying the company of my family, to Edward playing for me, seeing Jacob again, and finally realising that I couldn't live without Edward, and I never wanted to again. When the shower began to run cold, I hurried out, stopping at the sink to brush my teeth and hair, before exiting the bathroom. As I stepped out, the steam billowed out and filled my room, causing my full length mirror to fog. I opened the window to allow a bit of the steam out, and went back to the mirror. As I reached up to put the hairbrush on my shelf, the towel dropped from my body. I began to bend down to pick it off the floor, but my reflection in the mirror startled me. I hadn't really looked at myself naked after I started the workout, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My eyes widened in surprise as I took in my new form. The soft roundness that used to encase my stomach hips, and thighs had been replaced by taut skin, stretched over the beginnings of firm muscles. I could even see the outline of the muscles in my stomach. I ran my hands over them, slightly relieved that my skin still retained its softness and femininity. I turned to look at my side profile, and was even more impressed.

I heard a rapid intake of breath by the window and whirled around to come face to face with Edward. On seeing the lust ridden look on his face, my mouth went dry and my heart rate tripled. I felt a deep heat creep up from the soles of my feet, setting my entire body alight. My fingers were tingling, anxious to run themselves across his cold, stony but perfect chest, up his neck and into his hair, whose softness could rival that of the finest cotton. I stared into his honey coloured eyes, tinted with dark edges that were due to the rising level of lust that hung in a thick fog around us.

"Bella..." he whispered.

I don't think I was meant to hear it but the mere sound of my name rolled off his tongue in a breathy tone, his voice thick with what I could only describe as pure desire sent chills down my spine. I took tentative steps away from the mirror towards him but stopped short after one, unsure of my next move. His eyes bore into mine with the intensity of the sun before travelling down my body, scorching my skin with his gaze.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gulping audibly.

The question confused me. I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly, so I tilted my head slightly, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, I'm fine?" I answered with a question, suddenly aware that I was naked before him and moved to bring the towel back around my body. With incredible speed, he moved in front of me and grasped the towel with his hand.

"Don't cover yourself Bella, you are so beautiful," he reached up, releasing my hair from its bun and kissing my forehead. He leaned backwards and looked into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, before kissing me softly on the lips. He moved one hand to cradle my face, while the other settled on my lower back. At the feel of his cool skin against mine, I gasped against his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. This was unlike any kiss we had ever had. It was a tortuous dance, with his tongue gliding against mine so slowly, I felt like I was melting from the inside out. The hand on my lower back pressed me into his body, pulling me flush against him. I whimpered against him, my body vibrating slightly with the onslaught of intense need for him. His lips travelled down the column of my throat stopping to suckle on my collarbone, making my head drop back, and a moan to escape my lips.

It was as though I was having an out of body experience, so when he reached for my hand, I gave it to him freely, without questions, without hassle. I knew the direction we were heading in, and I had never felt so ready for anything in my entire life. We moved towards the bed, silently, but saying so much at the same time. As we reached the foot of the bed, he turned to me, his eyes darker than they had ever been, and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything." I whispered. "I love you Edward."

I fingered the hem of his t-shirt for a second, before lifting it higher to expose his abdomen. As more of his skin became available for me to look at, I could feel heat pool in my lower region, causing my breathing to become laboured. After his shirt had been discarded, he wordlessly circled his hands around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. I gasped as my naked chest met with his, the vast difference in temperatures causing my head to spin slightly. I threw my hands around his neck, and he buried his face into my neck, peppering small kisses up and down the column of my throat. I could feel him hard against my stomach, his jeans constricting his length in a prison of denim. I ran my hands down his chest slowly, taking time to map out the contours of his chiselled abdomen. As I reached the button of his jeans, I heard him emit a low hiss so I opened it slowly; drawing down the teeth of the zipper at a snail's pace, carefully watching his face for any inclination of discomfort. Once fully opened, I kissed him on the lips gently and began to push his jeans over his hips. I must have been taking too long because his hands covered mine and pushed it down faster. With his jeans pooled around his ankles, I looked down to find that he had nothing on underneath. I looked back up to his face, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Commando?" I purred, while moving to nip at his jaw. "I like."

He moaned out loud before moving me back to step out of his jeans.

We stood together, as naked as the day we were born and the air crackled with intense longing for each other. Gingerly, he ran a hand down the length of my arm, which gave rise to goose bumps breaking out over my skin. I stepped closer to him, also running my hands up his arms, across his shoulders and into his hair. His lips met mine, parted and in search of my tongue. The dance was like the previous one, tortuously slow, but leaving me in want of more bodily contact. I was in need of air, so I disengaged my lips from his, moving to kiss along his jaw line up to his ear, pausing to nibble on his earlobe.

"Bella, that feels so good," Edward moaned.

Encouraged by his words, I pecked his cheek and stepped away from him. I sat down on the edge of the bed, scooted towards the headboard where my back was propped up by pillows, and watched as Edward crawled on the bed towards me, a predator seeking to devour his prey. As soon as he reached me, I grabbed his face and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

_This is more like it..._

It was frenzied, our lips meshing together in desperation, hands roaming everywhere and anywhere. He palmed my breast, flicking the nipple and causing me to moan into his mouth. His lips started the familiar descent down my neck, across my chest and wrapped around my erect nipple.

"Ungh, baby," I arched my back, pushing my chest closer to his face.

He continued his trail, his hands massaging the flesh of my waist and hips before moving round to cup my ass. He moved me down the bed so I was in a more horizontal position and placed a pillow underneath my ass so he could have better access. I was writhing in anticipation and spread my legs open for him. I saw a small smile steal across his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The pad thumb ran up the slit of my pussy, spreading the wetness that had gathered. I moaned softly as his lips placed wet kisses on the inside of my thigh, moving slowly to the place I needed him the most. He slipped a finger in me, moving his kisses to the other thigh and I clutched his hair tightly, a moan escaping my lips.

"God, Edward please, I need your lips," I begged.

He obliged.

He withdrew his finger from me, and I whimpered from the lack of contact, but moments later, I felt his tongue licking away lazily at me, drawing nonsensical patterns into my centre and around my clit. The last time Edward performed this act on me, it had been great, leaving me feeling well taken care of. However, it paled in comparison to what he was doing now. Where last time had been fast and frenzied, this time was a slow and drawn out procedure with his tongue moving at a leisurely pace. He had been down there for several minutes, with me gasping and moaning as loud as I dared. It started off as a slow burn across my stomach, but as it increased, my squirming also increased ten-fold until the point where my head thrashed around from side to side and my hands clutched at his hair wildly, as if in a crazed manner. Each lick over my clit fanned the flame, taking me higher until I almost couldn't handle the scorching sensation. Guessing that the end was near, Edward inserted two fingers into me and I reached breaking point.

I had no idea where I was. The light behind my eyes was blinding, but in time its intensity subsided, allowing me to see my surroundings more. I was met with Edward's dark eyes, burning with a fierce desire. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to cement our relationship. I wanted to become his in every way. I wanted him to make love to me.

"Edward, I love you," I breathed.

"I love you so much, Bella," he replied.

He aligned himself at my entrance and without breaking eye contact, he pushed into me. As he filled me, I felt him push past my innocence and I sucked in a sharp breath at the wincing pain. He stilled, giving me time to get used to the intrusion and once I nodded my ok, he continued filling me, stopping when his pelvis was flush with mine. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling an incredible amount of fullness, and knowing that it was meant to be. We lay there, joined emotionally and physically for a few minutes, until Edward pulled out and pushed back in slowly, grunting softly in my ear. As he continued to thrust slowly, the uncomfortable feeling soon gave way to pleasurable feelings and soon enough, I was moaning alongside with him.

"Oh god, Edward go harder baby, I can take it," I assured him.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight, ungh," he moaned, increasing the force of his thrusts and changing the angle at which he entered me.

"Yes Edward like that, I'm so close," I told him, my moans combining with his to reverberate around the room. His head bent to capture my nipple in his mouth while simultaneously worrying my clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, the muscles of my pussy clenching around him as I came. A couple of thrusts later and he joined me with a roar, spilling his cool seed into me.

He slipped out of me and lay down beside me, pulling me into his chest, his legs entangling around mine. I clutched to him with all my might, feeling the implications of our love making. Things would never be the same between us again, I felt it as soon as he came and I knew that he felt it too. We lay there in silence, with only the sounds of our heavy breathing being heard, holding on to each other for dear life, lest we floated away in our orgasmic bliss. An immeasurable amount of time passed before the sweat cooled down on my body, causing me to shiver against Edward, the temperature of his skin doing nothing to help. Wordlessly, he shifted away from me, grabbing the comforter from the chair in the corner of my room to wrap around my naked form.

"Thank you baby," I whispered, afraid to raise my voice any higher. I lifted my head to gaze into his eyes, hoping to express that my gratitude was for more than his concern for me.

"I love you so much, Bella," he revered. "Words can't describe what I feel at this precise moment."

"I know baby, I know. I feel the exact same way," I said, leaning up to kiss his lips.

Another moments silence followed, with Edward's fingers drawing lazy patterns against my arm.

"I can't believe we finally did it," I gushed, ending the silence.

"I know."

"It wasn't half bad either," I joked, chuckling softly to myself.

"It was more than I ever thought it would be," he said, looking straight into my eyes with a serious expression on his face.

I pulled his face down for a gentle kiss, letting him know that it was the same for me. I snuggled deeper into his chest, hoping to stay and talk some more but my body had other ideas, an involuntary yawn escaping my mouth.

"Tired Bella?"

"Just a smidgen, I had a stallion work my body thoroughly tonight," I replied.

"A stallion eh?" he smirked, while raising an eyebrow cockily.

"Goodnight Edward." I quipped shortly.

He chuckled deeply and made to get up from the bed, but I grabbed at his arm, not wanting him to be too far away from me.

"Stay with me baby, I want to wake up with you here."

"I'll stay until you sleep sweetheart," he smiled, leaning down to kiss my temple, "but I need to go hunt."

Noticing the panic that flashed across my face at the mention of his leaving, he quickly added that he would be back before I woke up. Satisfied that I would wake to my beautiful boyfriend's face, I burrowed deeper into my covers and fell asleep to dreams of his lithe body sending mine to pleasure horizons never before reached.

**Thanks to the fab, fab Daniiface for getting this back to me in one night!**

**Follow me on le Twitter: _MissVic_**

**Join me on twi-hard: twihardfics(dot)ning(dot)com**

**Please please please review??**


	7. Who needs happily ever after?

**As usual, A/N at the bottom.**

**P.s. all **_italics_ **are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I moaned softly and rolled over, reaching out in search of Edward's body but was met with emptiness. I opened my eyes slowly, only to confirm that he was indeed missing from the bed. Confused as all hell, I sat up and rubbed the heel of my palm into my eyes sleepily.

_Oh, maybe he's not back from his hunt yet..._

I looked around the bed and sure enough, a note lay against his pillow, informing me that he had gone further than usual in the hope of catching bigger game. An increasingly uncomfortable pressure in my lower abdomen alerted me to the reason I had woken up. Reluctantly, I swung my legs over the bed and plodded on to the bathroom. I flicked the light switch and as the glow filled the room, I winced at the sudden barrage of light that entered my eyes. I answered nature's call but as I wiped myself, I noticed the presence of blood. I hurriedly switched on the shower and hopped in before I became queasy.

_It's perfectly normal to bleed after sex for the first time, just breathe Bella..._

I ran the lathered sponge over my body, getting rid of all traces of innocence and realised that I wasn't as sore as I thought I would be. Due to the ungodly hour of the night, I didn't dawdle in the bathroom but rather hurried through the shower and went into the bedroom. As I stood in front of the mirror, I couldn't help the smile that stole across my face at the memory of what happened the last time I stood in front of it, and the activities that followed. Remembering mine and Edward's love making caused my stomach to flip with butterflies, and my centre to throb with heat.

_I hope we get to do that again soon; it was...fun_

As these thoughts danced around my head, I brushed my hair out and slipped into PJ's before moving towards the bed. I was about to climb in when I decided against it and set about changing the sheets. Once finished, I climbed into the bed and burrowed underneath the covers, ready to lie in wait for Edward. However, I didn't realise just how tired I was and coupled with the shower I had just taken, I was asleep in no time.

*****

I moaned softly and rolled over, reaching out in search of Edward's body and this time I was successful. My hands fisted into his shirt and I scooted closer to his body, burying my face into his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled.

I inhaled deeply against him, filling my lungs with his scent before lifting my head to look at him and almost gasping at the change in his appearance. Where he had previously looked as though he carried the burden of the whole on his shoulders, there was a strange calm behind his eyes and an easy smile played on his lips. I couldn't stop the next comment that came out of my mouth.

"Wow, someone looks like they got some good sexin' recently!"

He chuckled out loud before leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied.

"Well, good on ya," I laughed before adding, "Good morning, baby."

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeh I did. Although I got up in the night to use the bathroom."

"I noticed. You were naked when I left," he said, snapping the elastic of my PJ shorts against my stomach. "Bella, are you ok?" he asked, his face taking on a concerned disposition.

I nodded, knowing that he was referring to my physical well-being.

"Are you sure? You're not sore or..." he trailed off.

"I'm fine Edward," I assured him. "When I took a shower, there was a bit of...you know...but other than that, I'm good."

He smiled at me and kissed me, before taking me in his arms and pulling me against his chest so that I was lying on him. Although he had no need for air, I was lulled into quiet by the steady rise and fall of his chest. As he traced lazy patterns on my bare arm, I suddenly remembered the question he asked me yesterday that left me more than a little confused.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"When you came through my window yesterday, right before we...made love," I whispered the last part, a blush heating up my cheeks, "why did you ask if I was ok?"

"It's a long story, but basically Alice had a vision of you, in what I now know were the throes of passion but quickly blocked it from me. With the little I saw, I thought you were in pain or had hurt yourself, so I rushed over here only to find you staring at your wonderfully naked body in the mirror, and the rest is history," he paused before adding, "Huh, I guess it wasn't a long story after all."

Using my hands to raise myself against him, I looked down at his face and leaned to capture his lips with mine.

"Thank you for last night Edward, it was more than I could have asked for," I whispered against his lips.

He responded by gripping my hips and shifting me so that I was straddling his waist. If I was surprised at his new found confidence, I quickly got over it as I got lost in the kiss. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip and I parted my lips, giving him permission to invade my mouth. Our kiss became heated and our tongues battled for dominance but his won out, stroking mine into submission and causing me to moan into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ground my rapidly soaking centre onto his and was met with his hard arousal.

"Fuck Bella, do it again," he panted once he had let go of my lips.

I ground down harder onto Edward and was rewarded with an even louder grunt as he trailed kisses up to my ear. As he nibbled and licked around my earlobe, my head dropped back and moans escaped my lips. His hands didn't remain still, but instead ran over my arms and down my sides before pulling my PJ top over my head. His lips had moved to my neck, and while they kissed their way along the column of my throat, his hands palmed my breasts. As many times as I had felt Edward's hands on my skin, I could never get used the difference in temperature, so feeling his cold hands on my body caused me to arch my back, pushing my chest into his and brushing my hardened nipples against him. He bent slightly to capture them with his lips, licking around my areola and biting down gently on my nipples. I could feel his other hand drift over my hips before bunching up the material of my shorts and ripping it from my body with a flick of his wrist. I gasped as a fresh wave of arousal flowed through me and as I re-settled in his lap, I looked down surprised to find only boxers separating me from my prize. I wasted no time in getting rid of his shirt before latching my lips onto his for another round of frenzied kissing. Edward used his hands to massage my thighs before sliding his fingers along my pussy, spreading the wetness and flicking my clit as he passed it.

"Oh god, yes!" I moaned, trying to grind against his fingers in the hope of more friction, but he stilled my hips with his free hand and continued to tease my clit.

"Fuck, Edward please..." I didn't know what I was begging him for. All I knew was that I was in desperate need for more of it.

"Shit," he whispered against my neck.

Moving his hands to my bottom, he lifted me up slightly with one hand and gathered his boxers in the other, and with the same effortless flick of the wrist he shredded them from his body causing his erection to spring free. The sight of his hardened glory made me whimper in need. As he lowered me, he aligned himself with my entrance and allowed me to lower myself onto him at my pace. My body swallowed him up, inch by inch, helped along by the rivers of natural lubrication that seemed to pouring out of my body at his ministrations, until my bottom was flush with his thigh. I sat still for a moment, allowing my body to get used to the intrusion before lifting myself up on my knees and coming back down on him. The action caused the breath to leave my body in a whoosh and I heard Edward grunt softly in my ear. I repeated the action, this time lifting myself higher than before and when I came down, the feeling that was ignited in me caused me to moan out loud. I felt Edward's hands circle my hips and he used them to guide my movements. We started off slowly, just enjoying the pleasurable feelings that were being created until he pushed me down harder than he had previously done, and my clit rubbed against him.

"Fuck, yes! Just like that Edward," I mewled in his ear.

"Oh Bella, oh god," he moaned.

Spurred on by his vocals I bounced harder on him, our moans once more dancing around the room. He raised a hand to my breast and palmed it harder than usual, in an almost rough manner and as he rolled my nipple between his fingers, I dug my hands into his hair, guiding his lips to mine and kissed him with a heated fervour. Once my need for air arose, he trailed his lips down my throat, stopping to suckle at my collarbone before he moved to the breast that was unoccupied.

"Oh god Edward, that feels so good," I panted, arching my back into him.

He moaned around my breast and the vibrations went straight to my pussy, causing me to cry out. I could hear Edward's harsh breathing all around me, in tune with mine, and it made me happy to know that we were so in sync that our breathing during sex matched up. The muscles in my pussy clenched around him and the expletives that left Edward's mouth caused me to whimper quietly.

"Oh fuck Bella, you don't know how fucking good you feel around me."

"Unnggh..."

As our lovemaking reached a feverish high, he trailed a hand down to where we were connected and used the pad of his thumb to run furious circles around my clit.

"Oh shit, Edward I'm going to come," I gasped.

"Let it go baby, please come for me," he moaned.

His words coupled to the ministrations of his thumb quickly drove me over the cliff. I dropped my head back and with a scream, I came around him, shouting his name and my body quivered with intense pleasure.

"Edddwwaaarrrrrd!"

It didn't take long for him to follow and with his fingers digging into my hips, he bounced me a few more times and came with colourful words escaping his lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Bella! Shit!"

I felt his cool seed empty into me and I clutched at him, whispering words of adoration into his ear.

"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered, dragging my nails lazily across his scalp.

"And I love you," he replied.

We remained against each other, waiting for our breathing to calm down before he lifted me off him and simultaneously managed to tuck me into the comforter on my bed.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I know," he replied.

"Is it always gonna be that good?" I asked, incredulously.

"It will only get better, baby. And just wait until you're a vampire..."

I smiled to myself, noting that it was the first time Edward talked about my impending change without cringing. I was brought out of my internal musing by my growling stomach.

"Let's go get you some food sweetheart, you must be famished," he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower first," I stated, moving to get up from the bed. As I neared the bathroom door, I turned back to him. "Care to join me?"

"Bella, I don't think that's wise...we'd never leave," he answered.

"Suit yourself," I called back to him over my shoulder and sauntered into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and as the hot water beat against my back, an idea formulated in my head.

I lathered up the body sponge with my shower gel and closed my eyes as I ran it over my body. I moaned quietly, getting increasingly louder as I soaped more of my body. I whispered his name breathily a few times, imagining it was his hands running across my skin. I was getting increasingly turned on and I opened my eyes ready to rinse off the soap and hurry back to Edward, but I gasped at the sight in front of me. Edward was standing in front of me lips parted, breathing heavily and his eyes darkened with lust. With no warning, he pulled me into his chest and crushed his lips against mine. The kiss made me lightheaded and I melted against him. He pushed me away at arm's length and gave me a look that threatened to prevent my knees from holding me up.

"That was a dangerous thing you did, Bella," he spoke in a low gruff voice, and my centre throbbed with heat.

"How so?" I tried to feign innocence but my voice came out in a squeak.

"You know why Bella. I thought you were pleasuring yourself," he said before adding, "you made me doubt myself Bella. Now I'm going to have to prove that you'll never need to get yourself off again."

I smirked at his words, almost ready to laugh out loud at his ridiculousness but the look on his face wiped it off my face.

"Turn around," he growled.

My breath hitched and I turned around slowly, my clitoris throbbing with intense need and I'm sure my arousal ran down my thigh. I heard him switch the water off, and he stepped close to me, the coolness of his body once again causing me to gasp. He ran his hands down my arms and across my breasts, causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps.

"You really shouldn't have laughed Bella," he whispered against my neck, and my body trembled in anticipation.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?" he asked me, his breath causing another round of goose bumps to appear on my skin.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice unable to go any higher.

"Then tell me, my beautiful one, what you think it is," he drawled as his hands continued their descent, circling my hips.

"You're going to make love to me?" It came out as a question.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to fuck you," he stated crisply, while parting my legs and resting one on the rim of the bathtub.

"Fuuuucccckk..." I moaned.

"Precisely," he stated and thrust himself deep within me.

"Oh god Edward!" I cried, leaning forward against the tiles to stabilise myself. I had never felt him this deep before and he was hitting all kinds of delicious spots inside me.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight this way," he grunted.

"Edward please. Harder, fuck me harder," I whimpered.

He sucked in a breath at my choice of words and proceeded to do as I asked. I was quickly being taken to the ledge of orgasmic bliss and in a spur of the moment decision, I reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing them as they beat against my clit.

"Fuck Bella, shit! Are you close?"

"So close baby, so close."

He increased his efforts infinitesimally and I was thrown over the edge of the precipice.

"FUCK! Edward! Yes! Yes!"

He followed close behind me and came with a roar.

"Uunngggh, Bella!"

He pumped a few more times, drawing out my orgasm. He pulled out of me and I whimpered softly at the loss. He whirled me around to face him and kissed me softly on the lips, asking to check if I was ok. I barely answered him as my brain was not quite connected to the rest of my body. He kissed at my temple and in a flash, he was gone from the bathroom. I was on auto-pilot mode as I finished the rest of my shower, dressed up and went downstairs to join my boyfriend for breakfast.

*****

Once breakfast was finished, Edward drove me over to the Cullen mansion and as soon as I stepped through the door, I was met with several cat calls and wolf whistles. I blushed furiously as the family looked knowingly at me and Edward. I stood frozen at the door and was tempted to turn around and dash back to the car until a wave of calm descended on me. I sent a grateful look towards Jasper while Esme waltzed up to me, embraced me, and pecked my cheek before leading me into the kitchen, away from the piercing stares. As soon as I was seated at the breakfast bar, I dropped my head into my hands, blushing feverishly and wishing the ground would swallow me whole.

"Don't you mind them dear, they have nothing better to do," Esme said in a comforting voice, while tucking my hair behind my ears. She pried my hands away from my face and after a moment's hesitation, I lifted my eyes to hers and was slightly surprised at the level of emotion they held. If Esme could shed tears, I'm pretty sure she would have been crying, but what I couldn't figure out was why.

"Bella..." she paused, trying to find the right words, but 'Thank you' was what she settled for and sent a watery smile my way.

I was once again proven correct at my musing that Edward had indeed fucked me useless at the next words that escaped my mouth.

"For sleeping with Edward?" I asked incredulously.

"No dear, for making him happy," she answered.

"Oh..." I blushed.

A roar of vivacious laughter erupted from the living room area and as I went over what I had said, the blush returned at full force threatening to set my entire head and neck on fire. I wondered briefly if this was how life was going to be now that I had finally started sleeping with Edward and I could feel dread seep into my bones at the thought. I felt Edward enter the kitchen before I felt him brush his lips against my temple. With a small sigh, I leaned into his body and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Seriously Bella, just ignore them," he pleaded.

_I can't. If I'm here for the long haul then I have to get used to the fact that privacy is seriously overrated in this house!_

"I can't Edward," I paused, my eyebrows etching together in determination as an idea popped into my head. "Let's go into the living room."

He led me into the living room and once again, I had all eyes on me. I intertwined my fingers with Edward's and lean against him, using his body as a support beam.

"Okay guys," I began addressing the room, "You probably all know what happened between me and Edward but I would really appreciate it if you didn't make it awkward for me to be here...or Edward." By this point, height of embarrassment I had reached had surpassed any other and while in the process of burying myself into Edward's now outstretched arm, I heard Emmett mutter not-so-quietly.

"I'm just happy my bro got some."

The snickers of the rest of the family, including Carlisle and Esme (although she did try to hide it) caused me to whip my head around to face him.

"Emmett, that would be making it awkward," I whined and stamped my foot on the floor. The snickers progressed into full blown gales of laughter. I felt Edward's body vibrate slightly and I turned to face him, raising a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry baby, you just looked so cute stamping your foot like that," he answered.

"Ugh, whatever," I shrugged, and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going Bella?" Alice piped up from her position on Jasper's thigh.

"Upstairs to your room, where you and Rose are gonna grill me like sausages despite how mortifying it may be for me" I quipped.

They chuckled softly before rising from their partners' laps and joining me on the stairs. Jokes apart, they knew that I really did want to talk to them. A myriad of emotions swam around my head and I really needed my sisters to talk to.

As we neared the start of the stairs, I heard Edward call my name so I turned to face him.

"I'm gonna go hunt real quick, and I'll take dumb and dumber so you girls can have a bit of privacy," he said as he neared me. He could have reached me in a heartbeat but he knew how disorientated that made me so he kept to a more human pace. He circled an arm around my waist and drew me closer to him.

"I'll see you soon?"

_Not like I'm gonna go anywhere..._

"Yes. Hurry back please," I answered, placing my hands on his chest before running them up into his hair and pulling his mouth down to mine. He began to gently caress my lips and as I moaned softly and parted my lips for him, the air around us thickened with the new found intimacy and closeness between us. Before the kiss could slip into dangerous territory, a throat cleared from somewhere in the room and reminded me where I was. With great hesitance, I pulled away from Edward's lips, pecking them once more before I turned to head up to Alice's room where the girls were waiting.

"Don't be too hard on him guys, please," I pleaded my request to Emmett and Jasper before shutting the door behind me and taking a deep breath as I moved to the bed where Alice and Rosalie sat patiently with a variety of snacks scattered around them.

*****

Two weeks later, I found myself looking at a text message from Alice, while getting ready for my daily workout. It read:

Dinner at mansion, 7pm, dress nice.

_Dress nice? What's the occasion?_

I frantically wracked my brain, trying to figure out what the occasion was.

_It's not a birthday or anniversary...what is it?_

I couldn't think of any date I might have missed so I settled that it was Alice simply making a fuss. I stuffed it all to the back of my mind and continued to get ready. As soon as everything was in place, I stepped out into the crisp air, stretching my muscles and began my jog at a light pace.

As the pace of my jogging increased, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about Edward. Ever since we had become intimate, there was an insatiable need to be close to him at all times. Whether we were hanging out with the family or going shopping to stock up Charlie's fridge, I wanted to be as close to him as possible. My mind wandered to the most recent interaction we had, the previous afternoon.

_I was watching Edward playing Guitar Hero with Jasper. I had witnessed this scene many a time before but this time was different. I had never been so aware of the way his body moved so effortlessly. As I watched his muscles strain beneath his t-shirt at his movements, I couldn't stop the torrent of heat that flooded my nether regions._

"_That's right Jasper. Today you will bow to my superior Guitar Hero skill," Edward taunted._

"_J, how are you letting Edward beat you like this?" Emmett asked incredulously._

"_It's not my fault, it's Bella!" Jasper cried._

_I was barely aware of the conversation going on but what I was aware of was Edward suddenly dropped his guitar controller and whirled round to face me. His eyes bore into mine darkening in the quickest time possible before he moved to stand directly in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine. He extended a hand out to me and wordlessly I took it. We walked towards the door and just before exiting it I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper._

"_They're going to be so much worse when she's changed."_

_Neither Edward nor I could be bothered to stop and chastise him so we just continued out of the door. When we had walked for a bit, I was finally snapped out of my Edward induced haze and I looked up to his face that shimmered slightly in the sun that had peeked out from behind the clouds._

"_Edward where are we going?" I asked._

"_Climb onto my back and hold tight," was his only reply._

_I did as he said and clenched my eyes shut as well as we took off into the woods. I felt his body stop moving beneath me so I opened my eyes to find myself in our meadow. He let me down gently from his back and immediately turned to face me. The look on his face caused the breath to leave my body in a whoosh. I knew that this wasn't going to be a lovemaking session, there was nothing sweet about the way I wanted him._

_Simultaneously, we launched ourselves into each other's arms and his lips came down hard on mine. Moaning into his mouth, I threaded my fingers into his hair and tugged on them letting him know that I needed clothes to be off. Using his index fingers, he ripped open the button of my blouse exposing my cherry red bra to the environment._

"_Fuck Edward, be careful," I grunted._

"_Alice..." he was the only explanation he gave as he kissed a trail across my jaw and down my neck. I immediately knew that Alice would see us needing clothes and would come to our rescue but before I had time to be embarrassed, Edward began nibbling on my ear._

"_Baby please, I need you naked," I begged._

_He obliged me in an instant and I stood transfixed at the sight of his erection standing proud and shimmering slightly, as did the rest of his body. Without thinking, I dropped to my knees and kissed its head reverently. I placed kisses all around the shaft of his cock before wrapping my lips around the head and sucking on it._

"_Ung, oh crap Bella that feels so good," he moaned._

_I wasted no time in taking in more of Edward into my mouth and wrapped my hand around what I couldn't fit. I wasn't sucking him off to orgasm, I just had an voracious desire to taste him. He pulled me off him and settled me against his shirt on the grass. Whilst Edward was completely naked, I still had on all my items of clothing so I moved to rectify it. Having only managed to get my shirt off, Edward quickly undid the clasp of my bra and threw it to the side. Luckily, I was wearing a skirt so he just lifted my hips with one hand, and ripped my panties off with the other. The cool air hitting my wet pussy caused me to moan but Edward's tongue suddenly attacking my clit with a vengeance caused me to almost come instantaneously._

"_Unngghhh..."_

_Then he added two fingers._

"_Shit, Edward! Fuck, that feels so good..."_

_Then he curled them upwards and I came apart at the seams._

"_FUCK! Oh yes! Edward!..."_

_I hooked my hands under his arms and pulled at him, letting him know that I wanted to kiss him. As his mouth met mine, his tongue sought mine out and I wrapped my legs around his hips, aligning him with my centre. He flexed his hips forward and-_

With a start I realised that I was back at home. I had run my entire circuit daydreaming about Edward and I was hot and bothered; a small fraction of that being caused by the run and the rest by Edward. I quickly entered the house and took the stairs two at a time to continue where I had stopped.

Dinner time rolled around quickly and as I sat in Edward's car on the way to the mansion, I couldn't help but fidget with my fingers, which Edward picked up on immediately.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Edward, what's the reason for the dinner? It is a special date I've forgotten?" I rambled.

"It's nothing like that Bella, Esme just wanted you over for dinner," he chuckled.

With that I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, settled back into my seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride with Edward.

Dinner was uneventful as it consisted of me eating as much food as my small frame could handle. After dinner, we moved into the living room where a movie played in the background but no one paid any attention to it as we were all too busy interacting. Halfway through the evening, I noticed I had started to sweat...a lot.

"Jeez guys, I know you don't have the need to thermo regulate, but could you please turn the heating down?" I panted.

"Sorry Bella, I guess I just didn't want you to be cold." Alice said, while looking sheepish.

_What?_

"Baby, you wanna go to the patio to cool down for a bit?" Edward asked me, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"Yes please...you guys don't realise how high you have the heat on. It's like being back in Phoenix," I mumbled.

Edward took my hand and led me out on to the patio where there were tea lights strewn all over in intricate patterns.

"Edward, what hap-oh, was it Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, she saw them in the store and went a bit crazy," he chuckled a bit nervously.

"I like them," I laughed.

We sat on the steps and I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in the cool night air. While one arm was wrapped around my shoulders, Edward reached into his pocket and brought out a little bag with a drawstring around its mouth.

"What's in the bag?" I enquired, looking at him with slight confusion etched into my eyebrows.

"Why don't you open and find out," he retorted, a nervous smile present on his lips as he placed the bag in my hand. I began to unty the drawstring of the bag, silently speculating what it contained.

I felt him remove the arm that rested on my shoulders, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up. I didn't have time to dwell on it, because I had just emptied the contents of the bag into my palm.

_Oh..._

_My..._

_Fucking..._

_Shit..._

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

My eyes snapped up, startled from their intense scrutiny of the object in my palm, by Edward's voice coming from my front. I gasped loudly, a hand going to my throat in shock. On one knee, he reached out, picking up the object from my palm and gathering my hand in his.

"Bella, from the first time I saw you, I knew you would make a significant impact on my life. Initially, I thought that you were a puzzle, sent for me to figure out why I couldn't read your mind. Then, I thought you were a test, sent to taunt and torment me with your blood. But the first time I heard your voice, I knew you were an angel, sent to capture my heart and teach me that I have the means to really love someone." He reached out and wiped the tears that streamed down my face. "You re-awakened my sleeping heart, Bella, and I will spend the rest of eternity making up every hurt I put you through, but I only ask one thing; Will you allow me to do it as your husband?"

A strangled sob escaped from my throat, my emotions raging a storm in my head, but one stood calm, riding out the waves of fear, doubt and worry, and that was my love for Edward. I always wondered how I would feel if and when Edward ever proposed, if I would refuse, scared that he might leave me once again, or if I would accept. Sitting on the cool steps, with Edward on one knee in front of me, I had never been so sure of the answer that sat heavily on the tip of my tongue, desperately trying to burst forth from between my lips.

"Yes Edward, yes!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, I JUST CHECKED AND FOUND OUT THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE!! Oh no, I've become one of those writers I get really upset with, when they take too long to update and have no reasonable excuse for doing so... I apologise profusely for my laziness!!**

**Ok, so this was a bitch and a half to write, but I got there in the end. Thanks you to those who reviewed in the last chapter, I really appreciated it. This is the last official chapter for TWP. I've written a small epilogue, just to tie up loose ends (by written I mean it's still in planning)...**

**Thanks to my beta and all round good friend Daniiface... I heart you hard, bb!**

**I've got a small favour to ask you guys. I've been thinking about writing a big ass EPOV for the WHOLE story, so could you please go to my profile and vote on my poll whether you want one or not. If five people vote and 40% want one, then I'm game to writing it. Hopefully it shouldn't take that long because the storyline is already there**

**P.s. I'll do my proper thanks after the epilogue.**

**Follow me on le Twitter: _MissVic_**

**Join me on twi-hard: twihardfics(dot)ning(dot)com**

**Please, please, please, please review?? Pretty please??**


	8. Epilogue

**As usual, A/N at the bottom.**

**P.s. all **_italics_ **are Bella's thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

*What is this?? Not even a week and already another update??* I must really love you guys something extra special and I guess I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer. Ok, on with the story...

_

* * *

  
I was burning._

It wasn't like the burning you get when you've stood outside in the rain for too long and you come down with a fever, or when you forget that there was a hole in the oven mitts and you used it to bring out whatever was in the oven. No, this wasn't like that at all.

It was an all consuming heat, radiating out from the centre of my body to every extremity. It felt as though there were millions of lit matches being held underneath my skin, slowly burning the cells of my body one by one. There was nothing I could do to appease it. No matter how I twisted and turned, the heat was unrelenting in its path of destruction.

_What is happening to me?_

I opened my mouth to call out for help but the sound that exited was the most horrific sound I had ever heard in my life. Had it been possible, it was a sound that would have made my blood run cold. However, it did manage to frighten me, so I clamped my mouth shut and continued to writhe around. The heat continued, for how long, I was unable to tell, increasing its temperature in minute amounts causing the desire to scream to build up again. As I reached the point where I felt that I could hold back no longer, I felt a something cool press against my face. It didn't manage to completely dampen the heat, but it was enough for me to feel the relief from it. I let out a noise akin to a whimper and manoeuvred my body slightly to get closer to the coolness. The movement however, acted as a reminder to the situation I found myself in and my body tensed up as the heat flared up painfully within my bones. All at once, I felt the same coolness envelope my entire body and again, while it wasn't enough to take away the pain completely, it certainly did provide temporary relief, for which I was grateful. I gasped, taking in a deep breath as the heat seemed to move into a deeper layer within my body, and the scent that filled my lungs caused me to become light headed.

_What is that smell?...So familiar..._

I recognised the smell, trying hard to place it amongst the chaos that was going through my head, but it wasn't until I heard a smooth voice whispering delights in my ear that it came to me.

"My beautiful Bella."

_Edward._

An unusual stillness came upon me, causing me to momentarily forget my surroundings and focus on the voice.

"Bella, only two and a half days left, then you and I will be together for all eternity."

_Eternity...what is he talking abou-_

And just like that, the images of past memories came flooding back to me.

_***flashback***_

_Even with all the preparation that had taken place, I stood next to Charlie nervous as all hell when a__ sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music and I recognized my cue._

"_Don't let me fall, Dad," I whispered. Charlie pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly._

_One step at a time__, I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my eyes until my feet were safely on the flat ground, though I could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sound; of course I could be counted on to be the blushing bride. As soon as my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs–blushing more deeply as I took in the crowd of faces all focused on me–until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer._

_I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side, and Angela's father behind them both. I didn't see my mother where she must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests–they would have to wait till later. All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle._

_The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. And then, at last, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. I touched the cool miracle of his skin, and I was home. Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like us. We'd asked Mr. Weber to make only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."_

_In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I saw just how silly I'd been for fearing this–as if it were an unwanted birthday gift or an embarrassing exhibition, like the prom. I looked into Edward's shining, triumphant eyes and knew that I was winning, too. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with him. I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words._

"_I do," I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face._

_When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious._

"_I do," he vowed._

_Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was __mine__. His golden eyes looked as if they would have tears, too, if such a thing were not impossible. He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms around his neck._

_He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason… only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his. He began the kiss, and he had to end it; I clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience. Finally, his hands restrained my face and he pulled back–too soon–to look at me. On the surface his sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk. But underneath his momentary entertainment at my public exhibition was a deep joy that echoed my own. The crowd erupted into applause, and he turned our bodies to face our friends and family. I couldn't look away from his face to see them, as the realisation that he was all mine 'for as long as we both shall live' rested deep within._

Just as quickly as those images passed, others followed.

_As we lay on the bed with legs entwined, both of us sated after our love making, with Edward kissing a wet trail along the column of my throat, I realised that I was completely and totally ready to join Edward in immortality, right here on Esme's beautiful island. The timing couldn't have been more perfect._

"_Edward," I whispered softly, "I want you to change me."_

_He didn't say anything, but continued to kiss along my jaw. After a moment, he lifted his face and gazed into my eyes with a fierce intensity. I was slightly startled at the amount of love I found shining forth from his eyes, and was stunned temporarily. _

"_I love you, my beautiful Bella," he whispered before capturing my lips in a kiss that literally stole my breath away._

_Instinctively, I wound my fingers into his hair and arched my back to be closer to him. I could feel myself getting short of breath but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from his lips. I was becoming more and more lightheaded as the kiss went on, but I clung closer to him, causing him to grunt softly against my mouth. There were stars and bright lights residing behind my eyelids as the kiss grew in frenzy causing a shudder to run down the length of my spine and reside in the pit of my lower stomach. I could feel the tingles of an orgasm coming on and although I was surprised that it was happening even though Edward hadn't touched me at all, I welcomed it with open arms. The fire erupted in my core and I shook violently against him, my body writhing in ecstasy as darkness began to creep in from the sides. I still couldn't find the desire or the energy to pull away from Edward's lips, the darkness inching closer and closer and at some point, I felt myself being laid back against the pillows. Then, just before it completely consumed me, I felt pain._

_***end flashback***_

I could finally put a name to the torment that was ravaging my body. I was being changed. I was to spend the rest of my existence with the man I was proud to call my husband. With the torrent of memories flooding my mind, I found myself not focusing on the pain, but rather on the love I had for Edward, and for each member of my new family.

After what felt like months, I felt the burn intensifying and this time there was nothing that anyone could do to stop the toe-curling screams that seemed to originate from my very centre and erupt from my lips. Even Edward's words and sweet whisperings seemed to have no effect on minimising the pain I felt. I arched my back violently with each cry that tore from my lips and Edward tried to pin me down, but with my increasing strength, his efforts were becoming fruitless. The pain was getting to the point where I wished for the sweet release of death. I had no idea if I had uttered it aloud to Edward's hearing but I couldn't find it in myself to care at that point. I was so certain that the change had gone wrong and that I was indeed dying when the pain suddenly seemed to dissipate slowly from my extremities. I was thankful for the loss of burning sensation however, I was not thankful that it seemed to move from my limbs and concentrate in my chest. As the heat migrated inwards, my heart seemed to beat as though I had run a hundred metres in less than ten seconds, its rate increasing with each second that passed by. The frantic beating of my heart threatened to break through my ribcage and send it soaring to the heavens. Just when I thought I could handle no more and was about to claw at my chest in the hope of easing the battering against my ribcage, it stilled with a final thud.

Never in my life had I known such peace.

I was certain that this was the peace that accompanied death; however, I could feel the fibres of my muscles stirring, causing me to spring to life. I gasped with a shuddering breath and sat up suddenly, opening my eyes to the new world.

My eyes immediately fell on the six wonderful members of my family standing at the foot of my bed, taking in their slightly tense stances and cautious stares. In the split second it took me to appraise them, I curse my human eyes for the deception I had endured all this while when I thought I was looking at them, for they were truly beautiful creatures each in their own right. My forehead crinkled in slight confusion as I pondered where Edward was but I needn't have worried because I saw a slight movement to my right and I turned in the direction.

"Bella," he whispered reverently.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that was Edward, he was simply breathtaking. While I thought his eyes where golden after a recent hunt, I could now make out the individual specks of his iris that made up their colour. His lips were a much deeper red, soft and beguiling. Where his skin had appeared hard, stone-like and flawless, I could now see the indentations and tiny crevices across his visible skin that I couldn't before. I gasped softly at this new visual and waited for the usual spike of my heart rate that occurred each time I beheld his face and was met with silence. The realisation of my immortality dawned on me and I couldn't stop the smile that burst across my face as I looked upon the being that would hold my heart forever.

"Hello Edward."

* * *

The end =]

* * *

**A/N:** **First things first, the wedding flashback is not my work, as it is indeed an extract from Breaking Dawn. Everything else however, is mine.**

**Ok, on to the a/n:**

**I can't believe it's finished *sobs*. Is it normal for one to be this emotional??**

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who stuck with me and read my very first fan fic. Seriously guys, you have all made my experience a pleasurable and memorable one.**

**I would like to thank jadedandboring for her tireless work in helping to shape my writing into what it has become today. She worked patiently with me and helped me realise that commas are my friends...even to the point where I became a bit of a comma whore...I couldn't have improved as much as I have without her...she rocks fiercely!!**

**Last but not least, I would like to thank my friend and confidante Daniiface. She held my hand through the ups and downs and she's much more than a beta to me. I'm really excited to be working on a collaboration with her under the PenName: Vixieface. More info to come later...**

**Please put me on author alert so you can be notified when my new stories come out.**

**P.s please vote in the poll (if you haven't already) if you would like to read an EPOV for TWP.**

**Once again, thank you so much to EVERYBODY!!**

**Vic x**


End file.
